


Got a Taste of a Life So Perfect (Screen friendly version)

by UnderworldsStories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Good Hermione Granger, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderworldsStories/pseuds/UnderworldsStories
Summary: After the Final Battle, Dumbledore returns and Harry regrets killing Voldemort. The god and goddesses of the realms decide to help Harry out. Now, Harry has a second chance to do everything over again.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	1. Their Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Final Battle, Dumbledore returns and Harry regrets killing Voldemort. The god and goddesses of the realms decide to help Harry out. Now, Harry has a second chance to do everything over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, basically right now I’m going to be going over all of the current chapters and revising them before I post the new chapter that I have.

**Pain** . Never ending pain was all he could feel. For his **soul** , his **life** , his **love**. For the very thing he was supposed to protect was ripped from within him, and at his own hands at that.

All he wanted to do for weeks after was to curl up into a tight ball and scream. **Scream**. Scream until he no longer could. Scream until he bled from his mouth. Scream until he died.

Sadly, it was not to be.

For the very man he had looked up to- the very man who made him feel cared for -had come back from the dead. He had died, Harry was sure of it. After all he'd seen him die that night on the astronomy tower, dead at the hands of the potions master. The very same man that Harry had mourned for. The man that they had buried had returned to soak up all of Harry's **glory**.

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, supreme mugwump, etc. returned from the dead and stole all of the attention. He of course left Harry for **dead** , left Harry to mourn for those he **lost**. Left Harry to deal with the never ending pain that he had failed the only person who could've saved him from the wretched muggles.

So what did Harry do? The logical thing obviously. He ran. He ran and he ran and he ran. Ran deeper into the forest than all else, ran past all signs of life. Ran away from his **past** , his **life** , his **pain** and -above all else- his **sorrow**. His never ending sorrow. 

For he had destroyed the only person who **might** have been able to understand Harry. After all they had both been raised by muggles who had loathed them from the beginning. They were both Half-bloods, both now despise the old goat, and most of all they both were connected through **death** and **life** , through **mind** and **body** . Only their connection ran deeper— far deeper than any truly knew. Through the deepest connection of all. It ran through their **_heart_ ** and their **_soul_ **.Their hearts sang for each other; and their souls had been intertwined by the red strings of fate. 

Living and surviving are two very separate things— Harry understood this now. To live means to experience **pain** , **joy** , and **suffering** . To survive meant to float through existence- never feeling, never tasting, never seeing, never hearing and never smelling. Surviving is existence without soul, it's **_emotionless_ ** and **_void_ **. 

In the end, Harry could no longer continue existing in the realm of the living— his soul was torn to tatters. He could no longer continue without his precious belonging, his **magic** and **soul** and **heart**. _Gone_. Torn out of its place by his own hands.

He tripped and he fell. But he didn't care for it —it wasn’t as if he could feel much these days— the **pain** within his very being was too intense of a feeling. The pain that shook his very **core** , **heart** , and **soul** was overwhelming.

And so, three eternal beings of the realms found him- sprawled out on the ground, tear tracks on his cheeks. Death, Time, and Destiny. Obviously none of them had planned for this, a certain egotistical goat seemed to think himself superior to all and meddled in the affairs of the eternals.

Harry felt the air around him charge with an unknown energy, everything stilled as if with baited breath. There was a warmth, although Harry could never explain it if he was asked. And suddenly he nodded off, the stress of his day and his future had overcome him.

And there he lay in Deaths lap waiting for his **soul and life** to return. Waiting for everything to be right once more.

* * *

His eyes were assaulted by light. Blinding light, by the gods he hadn’t thought he’d ever be able to see the light of day again.

Suddenly the room’s walls shook and dust fell from the ceiling above. After a moment the light faded into darkness, and soon he was sitting in a small cot within a familiar cupboard.

“Get up, Freak.” a familiar voice bellowed. The door to his cupboard was thrust open and a piece of paper was thrown into Harry's hands. “You've got work to do. Start with breakfast. I expect everything to be done and perfect by five.”

Harry adjusted his glasses and crawled out of the little cupboard, as Vernon waddled away. Breakfast was fairly easy to make, after all he was mentally 17 years old. It was odd— his mind remembered, yet his body was barely developing the muscle memory that he was used to. Out of the horde of food only an insignificant sliver of bacon had been burned, yet the beached whale still decided to whine and bitch about it.

Vernon turned purple with rage- yelling obscenities the entire time. Mrs. #6 watched from her place by the window where she had been speaking to Petunia, as Harry was beaten and thrown into the cupboard.

And that's how Harry found himself locked in the cupboard with seven bruises and one cracked rib. Although, this time around he knew magic. He consciously willed his magic to surround his rib and willed the bone to snap back together. Next he cleared his bruises. The bruises faded away, but the rib would have to take some hours to heal.

Rubbing his temples Harry laid down and let himself fall back into the abyss of his slumber.

* * *

Harry was currently washing the dishes that the whales had used for Duddykin’s birthday breakfast. At the moment the whales were busy getting ready to go to the zoo with Dudley's friend Piers.

“Freak, go get dressed. As much as I'd rather let Ms. Figgs have you, she broke her leg and now you're joining us on our trip to the zoo.” Vernon bellowed from upstairs.

“Yes, Uncle Vernon.” Harry replied before rushing into the cupboard to start looking for his best hand-me-downs. He picked up a fairly ‘new’ flannel shirt and ripped jeans and put them on. He willed his magic to alter the clothes to a near perfect fit, rather than have them look as if they've been placed into a taffy pulling machine.

Once changed Harry got out of the cupboard and waited by the door for the rest of the residents. Piers ran up to him and held his hand.

Harry’s hand was squeezed. “You look good today, Harry.” He whispered into his ear. 

After a couple minutes of standing around awkwardly, Dudley came waddling down the stairs with Vernon and Petunia in tow. Piers let go of Harry’s hand before the three circus sideshows could notice. The five of them left the house to clamber into the car, and Vernon started the drive towards the Zoo.

Once at their destination Vernon grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck and dragged him away from the other three. Once safely out of hearing range Vernon slammed his hand onto Harry’s skull and warned him against doing anything freakish or he'd make Harry regret being born. So Harry did the logical thing and nodded his head, internally making plans on how to approach the snake.

Most of the animal exhibits were rather boring the second time around, so Harry took the time to plan. Once they were in the snake exhibit Dudley and Piers chose to rush over to one of the snake exhibits, Dudley's face was pressed directly onto the glass and he was shouting at the snake to get up and move.

Piers tapped Dudleys shoulder and pointed towards an exhibit in which the iguana was changing colours to better match its surroundings. When the pair passed Piers pressed a note into Harry’s hand. 

> **I’m sorry for the way I’ve treated you. Last summer my mum took us to see some family, and one of their kids used to be treated like you. I hope you’ll forgive me and maybe we could be friends— if you’d like that is. The only reason I continued bullying you is because Dudley is a menace, and I was embarrassed. And angry. You make me feel warm, and I’ve wanted you to pay me some attention. I realize now that there are better ways of getting your attention. I don’t know if you know this but my mum and dad are squibs. I reckon you don’t. Basically, you’re a wizard, Harry. And a bloody famous one at that. Rich too, I think. I’ll tell you more about it if you’re able to sneak out on your birthday. ~ with love Piers ;-)**

Harry turned to see piers winking at him before replying to whatever Dudley had said. Blushing, he decided that now was as good a time as any and walked over to the snake exhibit.

“ _Hi there, my name’s Harry. What’ss your name?_ ” Harry asked the snake, after making sure that the Dursley's were nowhere near him.

The snake looked at him as if searching for something, and after finding whatever it was the snake scribbled in the ground for a couple seconds. Harry read the scribbles confused- not knowing that Parseltongue could be written.

“ _Azusa, that’ss a lovely name. I’m sure you and I have lots in common, Azussa._ ” He told the snake, admiring the beautiful scales. If snake eyes could widen, then Azusa's eyes would have been as wide as saucers. She then cleared her name and scribbled some more.

“ _Of course, we were both raissed in captivity after all. And we both underssstand each other, and you’ve got the same coloured eyess as me._ ” Harry listed, after checking to make sure that Piers wasn't about to alarm the Dursleys.

Before Azusa could reply, Harry was shoved to the ground by Dudley. “Mum, look, the snake is moving!!” Dudley exclaimed while prodding at the glass.

Harry willed the glass to be banished and watched as Dudley fell into the exhibit. He then willed a glamour to hide the snake and watched as the snake slithered towards him. He quickly willed the glass back in place before Dudley had a chance to clamber out. He saw the sign and willed for it to change.

> _The Rare Beached Whale-Pig_ _  
> _
> 
> _This rare breed of creature resembles the combination of baby whale, pig and human. Normal feeding habits are massive amounts of anything and everything ranging from Avocados to Zucchinis._

" _Thank you ssspeaker._ ” The snake hissed at Harry.

“ _Hold on, if you leave now there’ss a sssmall chance that the authoritiess could catch you. I’m going to be leaving to this beautiful place, if you’d like you could come with me._ ” Harry offered Azusa- not wanting to have her be captured so quickly after escaping.

“Isss there a foresst there?” Azusa inquired, not wanting to be kept inside some building. 

“ _Of courssse and there’sss all kindss of sssspiderss and animalsss for you to feassst upon. Though you’d have to refrain from eating eating any owlsss, catss, and toads. They might be petss, although ratsss are on the menu. Specifically a redhead’ss rat, of courssse only if you’d like._ ” Harry informed Azusa, before offering his hand towards her to let her slither up. After she slithered up his arm, he quickly made sure that she was still hidden by the glamour before banishing the glass again. He didn't want to arise suspicions after all.

However, that didn't stop Vernon from beating Harry when they arrived back at #4. And so Harry went to sleep that night with seven new bruises, a cracked rib, and thirteen new cuts. He quickly set to heal his new injuries, before Azusa decided that silence was not her forte. 

“ _I can hurt them, hurt them badly. If you’d like._ ” Azusa offered once she saw his cuts and bruises.

“ _It’ssss really not too bad, I am leaving here ssoon enough anywayss._ ” Harry offered, trying to reassure her that he was fine.

* * *

  
“Go get the mail, Freak.” Vernon bellowed from the dining room.

Harry practically radiated with joy when he saw the oh so familiar letter hidden behind some bills. Once Harry was by his cupboard he slipped the letter under the crack and continued on with his day.

At the end of the day he crawled into his cupboard and opened up his letter, however, before he could read the letter his world exploded into a flash of colours and Harry was consumed by a sudden darkness.

Just as Harry started adjusting to the darkness, he felt both cold and warm at the same time.

He realized after an embarrassingly long time that he wasn't in the cupboard, instead he found himself in a serene forest before a huge pond. There were all kinds of animals swimming and crawling and flying, Luna would have a field day here exploring and naming each and every creature.

Up in the sky there was a triple rainbow and in the trees below them Harry could clearly see a family of Phoenixes resting in their nests. He could hear the roars of dragons in the distance, and his gaze fell upon herds of thestrals and hippogriffs off in the meadows.

He was surprised by the amount of dementors. There were hundreds of them in the sky, looking almost like hordes of coloured clouds. There were baby dementors, tall dementors, short dementors, hell there were even dementors that seemed to smile. The cherry on top was the variations of colours that made up their cloaks. Ranging from all the colours on the rainbow as well as some off the spectrum- only some had the familiar torn black cloak.

In a matter of seconds the dementors touched ground and in a flash of light Death stood in their place. They then pointed towards the phoenixes and thestrals which were gradually getting closer and closer to Harry. Once they finally reached the two they exploded into a burst of colour and Destiny stood in front of the large pond. Finally, the Hippogriffs flew over to the three and a massive dragon came flying out of the woods and crashed into the hippogriffs, in a burst of flames and wings and cries came Time.

“Always one for dramatics.” Death remarked, their sibling’s antics were amusing for the first millennia but now they were just annoying.

“Well, I'm sorry I decided not to be boring!” Time shouted. Their anger seeped out and the earth shook, clouds had started to move back, the ripples in the water stopped and the grass grew and grew.

In the end the grass appeared to have been left unkempt for thousands of years, whilst the water and creatures in it were impossibly still. The clouds above were still rushing back to where they came.

“Oi, stop bitching around, we got some eternal business to attend to.” Destiny said, resting their hands on his siblings urging them to calm down.

Harry, ever the oblivious fool, just stared at the eternal beings wondering just what the bloody hell was going on. All around him everything was absolutely batshit crazy, the water and everything in it was completely still. The sky was going backwards, yet the ground and everything on it was aging rapidly. Everything excluding Harry and the three gods, obviously.

“So, er, what exactly do I have to do with the three of you?” Harry asked the childish eternals. The three turned their heads toward Harry as if they just remembered he was there. They let out a sigh, which left Harry in a worse state of confusion.

“Listen, kid, we want the goat to be slaughtered. And you, kid, are just the person to do it.” Death replied with a wave of their hand as if they were discussing the weather.

“And in order for you to succeed, without causing too much havoc-“ Destiny started before Time nosies her way in with her oh so very helpful comments.

“Hah, please this is the best way to cause the most havoc.”

“Yes, yes, whatever. Anyways in order for you to succeed without causing us three any issues would be to proceed with the blessing from the gods.” Destiny finished before pulling out a box.

“We of course went to the Greek Gods and Goddesses asking for some blessings for you. We’ve no idea what these blessings have in store for you so you’ll just have to prepare yourself for some surprises.” Death pulled out a beautiful silver necklace and told Harry “From Athena, you get this beautiful necklace.” They then continued to slip the necklace around Harry’s head and onto his neck. The necklace corrected itself to a perfect fit.

Harry noticed there was a part of the necklace where it hung by his chest that he assumed was where little pendants or charms could be hung.

Time then pulled out a bracelet and placed it onto Harry's right wrist. “From Poseidon, you receive an aquamarine bracelet. It’s incredibly pretty, and if you don’t want it, I’ll gladly take it off your hands.”

“From Hephaestus, you receive some custom made glasses you blind fucker.” Death said, their voice almost an exact replica of Snape’s. He then snapped and Harry's gold glasses were replaced with onyx glasses. The lens had an iridescent gleam to them, and with them he could see more clearly.

“I suppose the old ones were the wrong prescription.”

“You suppose?”

“From Dionysus, that drunk bastard, you receive a pendant for the necklace Athena gifted you with.” Time said with a dignified sniff, as if the very mention of Dionysus hurt her. Afterwards they just gave him a pendant of a thyrus. Part of the vine wrapping around one of the little places for pendants.

Destiny pulled out a pendant resembling the cornucopia “From Lady Demeter, you receive the cornucopia pendant.” The cornucopia went across from Dionysus’.

“From Ares, you get another pendant.” Destiny pulled out a gold circle with a sword stabbing through a boar’s head in the middle of it. They then attached it next to Dionysus’.

Death pulled out a moonstone pendant with the engraving of a bow and started speaking again “From Artemis, you are bestowed a moonstone pendant.” The moonstone pendant attached itself opposite of Ares’ pendant.

Time pulled out a sunstone pendant with the engraving of a Lyre and said “From Apollo, you have been gifted a sunstone pendant.” The pendant flowed to its place besides Ares’.

“From Hermes, you receive an owl. Although, it’s more exact to say you’re getting back a certain snowy owl.” Destiny exclaimed and a familiar snowy owl flew from the clouds and landed upon Harry’s shoulder. She hooted happily and nipped at Harry's earlobe.

“From Lady Hestia, you receive the fire pendant.” Death pulled out an earring that looked as if it were the living persona of fire. They then pierced Harry’s ear and attached it.

“From Aphrodite, she gifted you with this robe clasp.” Time exclaimed before handing Harry a silver clasp that was in the shape of a swan with its wings spread out.

“From Hades, you get a pet Cerberus. You should know that this one’s purebred— unlike the one you met in your first year. Trust me when I say there’s a drastic difference between the two.” Destiny exclaimed before handing Harry a three headed puppy.

Death pulled out some wedding rings and handed them to Harry. “From Lady Hera, she gifts you with two wedding rings. Always good to be prepared for the future.”

Time pulled out a lightning bolt shaped pendant “From Zeus, you receive this pendant. I actually know some of the specialness behind it, so I’ll explain what I know. Basically, it’ll allow you to form a better connection to the elements of air, sky and wind. Other than that I’ve no idea.” She then attached the pendant to the final space on the necklace.

Brother Destiny hugged Harry and whispered in his ear “My gift to you, Harry dearest, is my own -for lack of a better term- personification. You’ll understand what I mean in due time.” Destiny then disappeared into the ground.

“From myself, I bestow upon you the same gift that Destiny had gifted you. Now I really must get going.” Time clapped their hands and patted Harry's head, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“Harry, how would you like to be my own personification. You’ll receive great powers, however you would have a responsibi-”Death manages to get out before they’re tackled into a hug. They responded by simply wrapping their arms around Harry's waist and pulling the boy closer into the folds of their robes. “Harry, I was there the night your parents were-”

“I know, you're Death. It makes sense that you’d be there, after all you always appear at the time of people's deaths.”

“Harry, ever since that day I've been silently watching you,” Death kissed Harry's temple and separated himself from the boy. “Don’t forget, you are my son. And if anything happens to you then there **_will_ ** be hell to pay.” Death then disappeared into a cloud of smoke and Harry was left alone.

When Harry opened his eyes he was back in the cupboard and his Hogwarts letter was trembling in his hands. He looked over the letter and decided that it would be better to let them send Hagrid over to grab him.

“ _Where have you been ssspeaker?_ ” Azusa asked Harry.

“ _I’m not sure where I ended up. But I do have the blesssingss of the godss. Look see._ ” Harry told Azusa as he gently pat her head. He then lifted the necklace from its place around his neck and displayed it to her.

“ _Hmm, that’s good then. Maybe you’d be able to convince them to send some rats_.” Azusa spoke before slithering through the crack in the corner of the cupboard.

“ _I’m sure you don’t need any rats sent by the Gods. There should be plenty in park or house #3. I overheard them talking about a little rat issue._ ” Harry commented, hoping that she had heard him. He then quickly willed the letter to combust until there was nothing left but ashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers, nice to see you fellow Potterheads. Whoelse dislikes Ginny with a passion (hold up, isn’t that called hate). I’ve decided that this story is GREAT for Tomarry, so I hope y’all like it. Also feel free to criticize or just whine in particular, negative feedback is appreciated as much as positive feedback (if not more so) Also I’ve decided to change the title of the first chapter, now it’s after the song Their Sign from PJ & The Lightning Thief Musical.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets one of his professors and goes for a check-up. Cuts to Hermione before time travel. She realizes her past mistakes and vows to never behave the same as she did in the past. Little does she know that the Gods and Goddesses of the realms have decided to take her up on that offer.

**•W҉A҉R҉N҉I҉N҉G҉: Mentions of child abuse and non-consensual touching(no gory bits though and very brief non-con)•**

Once Harry was sure that the Dursley's were asleep he forced the lock on the cupboard off, he then opened the cupboard door and lined his feet with magic in order to keep them from producing any noise. He slid open the screen door, and walked out in front of Petunia's garden. He carefully called out to his lifelong companion and friend, and in a burst of feathers and light she was perched on his shoulder. As Harry tied the letter to her leg, she had let out a small hoot. Then with a burst of light and feathers she was off to deliver the letter.

As Harry was going to the backyard, upstairs Vernon Dursley was watching the neighboring yards on his nightly routine of neighbor watching. After all he needs every single juicy detail of his neighbors and their abnormalities. It was as he was watching the neighbors to the left smoke when he heard a small hoot come from below. Quickly he looked down and saw the Freak and an _owl_ down in front of Petunia's normal and lovely garden. Then there was light and feathers and the owl was gone. Vernon was livid, he gave that worthless Freak a place to live and this was how he repays him. Well, tomorrow morning this **_Freak_** was gonna learn a lesson.

After Hedwig left, Harry thought it best if he go back and try to get some shut eye. And that's exactly what he did.

~~~~~~[Break]~~~~~~

The next morning Harry was woken up by a man dragging him through the house and upstairs by his hair. The entire time Harry's mind was reeling and he failed to comprehend what was going on.

"Who did you send a letter to yesterday freak?!" Vernon shouted at the boy. The freak didn't even seem to even have heard Vernon. In effect Vernon lost his temper and threw Harry's tiny body across the room. He was gonna make this **_Freak_** pay for disrespecting him and turning out like his Whore mother and Freakish father.

Once his brain finally comprehended the fact that his uncle was the one who awoke him, he felt himself be thrown across the room. His small body slammed against the wall and Harry could feel his rib crack. He looked up when he heard shuffling and saw Vernon looking down at him. Harry willed his magic to put himself to sleep, and it did. The last thing Harry saw was Vernon raising his fists to pummel Harry.

~~~~~~[Break]~~~~~~

Harry woke up and the first thing he felt was his cracked ribs. The next thing he felt was a huge pain on both of his sides. He looked down and saw prices of glass stabbing into his sides, further down his legs were covered in cuts and bruises. His stomach and chest however were covered with carvings of the word 'Freak', cuts, and stab wounds. Harry first healed the carvings of the word freak, making sure to not leave any scar for it. He then healed his cuts and bruises on his legs, afterwards he went on to heal the stabs and cuts on his stomach and chest. He then removed the glass, but before he could heal himself he screamed in agony at the pain that hit him.

“Oi!! Keep it down, ya Freak!!” Vernon bellowed from downstairs.

Harry bit his lip and willed his magic to keep all noice from escaping the room. Once that was done he continued to heal his side from the glass, making sure to force any remnants of glass out of the wounds before closing them with magic.

His ribs would have to wait for Madame Pomfrey, since bones often times take weeks to heal. And Harry couldn’t risk speeding up these ribs since the last one was still healing, he didn’t want another failed Lockhart healing attempt. He shivered as he thought of drinking anymore Skele-gro. That was definitely not something he missed about the magical world.

Harry then laced his ribs with magic in order to protect them from further damage, and exited the room. Vernon whacked Harry over his head and Harry was sent tumbling down the stairs.

Petunia quickly got to ordering Harry around and this was how the rest of the week leading up to Harry’s birthday was spent. First, he was to wash up the dishes, then he was to go and tend to the garden. As Harry got to work, all residents of the house saw that it was their job to get Harry to take as long as possible to do two simple chores. Dudley would run up to Harry and beat him till a plate would fall. As soon as a plate would fall Dudley would run back to his room, no plate ever hit the ground for Harry would always summon it back to his hand before it could be damaged. Petunia would simply order Harry around more and screech at him for not listening to her.

“HOW DARE YOU STOP WASHING THE DISHES, I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU TO WASH THE DISHES!!” And “HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME, YOU WORTHLESS BRAT!!” were very common things that she would screech that week.

Vernon however, took a more violent approach. Whenever a dish wasn’t cleaned to his satisfaction, that dish would soon meet the top of Harry’s head or his back. And when the dish did meet his satisfaction Harry would be groped and touched by the whale. When Harry finished the final dish on the Tuesday before his birthday, Vernon decided to congratulate by trying to grope him some more. Naturally, Harry’s magic decided enough was enough and Vernon ended up being thrown into the living room.

“ _Azusa come on we’re leaving thiss hell hole._ " Harry shouted at Azusa, who was very busy scaring Petunia.

" _Finally, can I leave the Horssseneck with a little parting gift, pleasssss_ ?" Azusa asked Harry, the look she gave him was oddly similar to puppy dog eyes. He grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled a note down.

“ _No we can’t risk arising suspicion_." Harry told Azusa before letting her slither up his arm. After she was firmly in place, he ran out into the pavement and ran off towards the park.

Once there he turned on his heel and disapparated to the Leaky Cauldron, before he walked in he called for Hedwig who appeared in a burst of light and feathers. He quickly tied the note to Hedwig’s leg before letting her fly off in a burst of light and feathers. In a matter of seconds there was a loud crack and next to him stood Hagrid with Professor McGonagall at his side.

“Good evening, Mr. Potter.” The professor bid. She then turned towards Hagrid. “This is Rubeus Hagrid, Gamekeeper and Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall and I will be teaching you transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

“Good evening, Professor. Er, good evening to you as well Hagrid.” Harry offered, his mind trying to determine whether McGonagall could be trusted or not.

“Now if I may ask, Mr. Potter, why exactly are you here and not with your relatives?” McGonagall inquired with a stern look.

“Oh, well, you see my uncle. H-he, er, he. I-I-I mean, he well-“ Harry took a deep breath to calm the sudden nerves that hit him when he tried to explain his predicament. “He tried to-to grope me. And I-I-I, I freaked and my m-magic reacted and well it didn’t react very nicely.” Harry squeaked out, ashamed and embarrassed that that had happened. He could feel his ears heat up, and he desperately wished that his cheeks wouldn’t react the same.

“Oh, Harry, you’ve no need to be ashamed. Don’t worry Harry, I’ll be sure to get you out of their housing. Now is there anything else, abuse, negligence or anything of the sort?” McGonagall tried to reassure Harry, she couldn’t believe Albus would leave a child to those- those filthy muggles.

“Well, you see Professor. They, er, they abused me, and they wouldn’t feed me for days on end. I’ve also lived in the cupboard under the stairs for as long as I could remember, and about the abuse I’ve gotten broken bones, ribs, cuts, bruises, stabs, an-and they’ve carved words on me. The word Fre-Freak, c-cause of my-my magic.” Harry squeezed his eyes shut not wanting to think about the abuse any further. He may have lived through this once before, but if anything it made this all the more traumatizing for Harry. The only thing keeping Harry from killing those muggles off, was the fact that he needed to do everything very carefully. If he messed one thing up and raised suspicions then he would be screwed over indefinitely.

McGonagall was absolutely shocked to say the least. These muggles, **_muggles_** , hurt Harry Potter. And not just hurt, they abused him, they malnourished him, and they neglected him. They did all this to a **_Magical Child_** and Dumbledore quite possibly knew about it. So why hasn’t he done anything about it? _Oh_ , those muggles would be very lucky to receive the Dementors kiss. For if it were up to her, they’d be hexed and cursed to death with a few potions thrown in as well. She even contemplated using the _cruciatus curse_ along with it all. Clearing her head of these- violent -thoughts she decided that the best course of action was to bring this up to the Ministry, and perhaps the Malfoys. After all, the Malfoys treasured children ever since Narcissa couldn’t carry another without risking her and the child’s lives. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad to take Voldemort’s offer on joining him, the Potters after all only refused because they didn’t want to be part of the war. And here the Potter heir was, abused and malnourished all because of **_muggles_**.

With those thoughts aside she decided to take on the matter currently at hand, “Well, Mr. Potter, if you’ll allow. I’d like to take you to Madame Pomfrey in order to get a check up. She can heal any wounds and broken bones you may have, of course we’ll have to deal with the malnourishment with some potions and many healthy meals. Of course, only if you will allow?” She asked the last part and quirked her eyebrow. She offered her hand towards Harry, who in turn took it. “Hagrid it seems as though you aren’t necessary at the moment. If you could, I’d like Harry’s key to his vaults.” The last part she said as more of a demand but Hagrid shook his head in turn.

“Er, sorry, Professor, ye see Professor Dumbledore ‘imself wants me ter take ‘arry ter Gringotts.” Hagrid replied, nervously shaking his head.

“Well, if Dumbledore has any qualms with me taking Harry to Gringotts with me then him and I could discuss the issue later.” Professor McGonagall gave Hagrid one of her don’t-give-me-that-bullshit looks.

Hagrid was shocked to say the least, after all no one has ever decided that Dumbledore was wrong. So, with a grumble of having to take care of Fang he handed over Harry’s Gringotts key and called for Fawks. In a blinding flash of fire Hagrid was gone off of the pavement, after putting Harry’s key away McGonagall grabbed Harry’s shoulder and she then apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

~~~~~~[Break]~~~~~

**Unbelievable** . That’s what she thought of everything. It was completely and utterly unbelievable. The very person they looked up to. The person who was supposed to  care  had tricked  _everyone_ into thinking that he was dead.

And  **_Harry_ ** , oh Harry, he lost everything: Sirius, his parents, Hedwig, Remus, Nymphadora, even Snape. There were others of course and  _oh_ , the look on Harry’s face when he saw Dumbledore standing in front of Voldemort’s robes. He was absolutely  _heartbroken._   


So she ran, she ran and ran as fast and as far as her legs could take her. This wasn’t the smart thing to do, but since when has that stopped her. Oh wait, since before she met those two brave boys, ever since that day with the ugliest beast she had ever laid her eyes on.  _Ronald Bilius Weasley_ . And he was so stupid. She should’ve let the Hat place her in Ravenclaw, she would’ve grown faster there. And she wouldn’t have been such a bitch to Luna,  _oh_.  Luna, that sweet sweet girl, how Hermione regretted treating her badly. Hence what she found herself doing now.  


“I, Hermione Jean Granger, hereby swear on my magic that no matter when and where I will always stand by Harry and will never let myself behave as I have in the past. So mote it be.” She has said into the night with her wand raised in the air. Her wand let out a blinding light and unknowing to her the gods and goddesses of the realms each decided to let her take a redo as well.

~~~~~~[Break]~~~~~~

She got up from her bed with a jolt, maybe it was just a dream. And so she labeled it off as a dream. That is until she saw just what room she was in, the room of her childhood, the room where she spent so many years practicing magic in the privacy of her wards. She had her great aunt put up those wards of course,you know that aunt. The aunt you love and can't wait to see, even though she only ever shows up once a year or so. Well, for Hermione that aunt was a witch and she absolutely loved having another witch in the family.

Her aunt taught her everything from how to levitate feathers and desks and books. To how to put up protection wards and privacy wards.

Harry was a natural at wandless magic, however she never really learned how to use wandless magic. Hermione noticed how Harry also had more accidental magic than her, which eventually led Hermione into researching how accidental magic correlates with wandless magic. Her research of course, came up short since past wizards and witches never thought to research that correlation. Not even her aunt had considered that possibility, and that goes to show how ignorant magical people could be sometimes.

"Oh! Hermione you're awake!!" A man exclaimed excitedly from the doorway. "Hurry and get dressed. Your mother and I have agreed to go to Diagon Alley after breakfast to fetch your school supplies and other nonessential items you might want."

After rushing back out and off to the dining room, Hermione walked up to her closet and chose her outfit for the day. Once she has bathed and changed into Muggle clothes that almost seemed to have come from the wizarding world, she walked into the dining room and sat beside her dad. After eating a quick breakfast of eggs, bacon, and some scones the family of three gathered into their car and got set on the drive to the leaky cauldron.

Once there they walked into the pub and after exchanging words, gossip and news with Tom the innkeeper, the three got into Diagon Alley and started on their walk towards Gringotts. On their way they saw stores with the most amazing things: colourful birds flying around in one store, quills that held no need for ink pots in another, there was even a store that held so manny things that stacked themselves and exploded. Everywhere Hermione looked there was colour and excitement. And the smells, she could smell food and so many other things that she hasn't smelled in a long while.

Hermione was nervous to say the least, after all she had broke into Gringotts (well, it’s more fitting to say broke out of), and helped steal a dragon and a very valuable item. The Goblins however did not know this and treated the Grangers with decency. Hermione scanned the room trying to find anyone that she and Harry could trust. There he was, Draco Malfoy, walking with all the grace expected of a pureblood. In seconds she made her decision and walked towards Draco with her parents in tow.

“The old goat set our world up for its own demise. The dark lord will find two emeralds. It is in your best interests to trust and help the boy of the goat’s prophecy” Before the purebloods could react she walked with her parents off towards one of the goblin tellers.

After exchanging the money the three left to shop for Hermiones school items. That is, they were going to. Up until Hermione saw them, the emeralds in the sea of black and brown. So she ran to him and toppled him, which she admits was not very smart on her part. But what’s done is done.

“Harry!!” She squealed as he hugged her back just as firmly.

“Fourth year, task number one with sirens?” He asked when they got off the floor and dusted themselves off.

“Hah, no it’s fourth year, task number one was with dragons.” She corrected him before dragging him to her parents. “Mum, dad, this isHarry. He’s a friend of mine that I met not too long ago and he’s a Half-blood. He’s also quite popular in the wizarding world.”

“Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger, pleasure to meet you both.” He offered his hand for them both to shake. “‘Mione, I’m gonna go get some of my money and check for my inheritances from my mum and dad. I’ll meet you by Ollivander’s to go shopping?”

“Yes, don’t take too long. I’ll have my wand by then.” She answered Harry before walking with her parents to Ollivander’s. Once inside the shop she heard a man behind the shelves muttering to himself. He walked out and asked Hermione for her dominant hand, after taking her measurement he walked back into the shelves.

“Ahh, Mrs. Granger. A pleasure, I’ve been waiting for you.” He walked out of the back shelves with a box in his hand. “I believe this is the wand for you, vine wood, dragon heartstring core and 10 3/4 inches.”

Hermione waved the wand but unlike the first time around a vase shattered before she could even finish the wave. The wand was snatched out of her hands and she heard Ollivander mutter about something being curious. He returned and this time he held a very ornate box.

“One of my older wands, no ones ever been able to even open the box.” He says solemnly, he then handed the box to Hermione and stepped back as of expecting the box to explode on them. “Cordia dodecandra wood, dragon heartstrings from a Hungarian horntail and a Common Welsh Green. Very odd combination. Cause quite a disturbance within the wand, nevertheless the wizard or witch of this wand must be quite powerful. Oh, right, 10 1/2 inches as well.” Hermione waved the wand and golden sparks shot from the tip.

After purchasing the wand and a holster for the wand she waited patiently outside for Harry. Or at least she tried to. Her parents however had other plans.

“How’d you two meet?”

“The day I got my owl, and the professor came to explain what being a witch and going to Hogwarts meant. I saw him on our walk and as it turned out he was also going to Hogwarts, as well as the fact that he’s muggle raised. Don’t bring up the muggles, they abused and neglected him.”

“Oh, er, do you know if he’d like to eat dinner with us?” Her mom asked after fidgeting a bit.

“I don’t know, you’ll have to ask-” Harry interrupted her with a hug. “-Harry!! How have you been? Are you here with any Professors? Is it Hagrid? Have you seen Ronald? I’ve spoken to Draco and the Malfoys. I made sure they knew to at least suspect somethings to change in the game of chess.”

“Woah, ‘mione slow down. I’ve been well, I’ve stayed with Professor McGonagall over the last week since my birthday. I am currently her by myself, so no it isn’t Hagrid. Thank Merlin, I wouldn’t have been able to handle being told about all of Dumbledore’s greatest achievements. No I haven’t seen Weasel, and really? Maybe this time around you and Malfoy could get somewhere.”

“What-?” The adults watched in amusement as Hermione’s face flushed in embarrassment. “I don’t understand what you mean. Where would me and Malfoy go? Itsnotlikemeandhimaretogetheroranything.” She rushed before dragging Harry inside of Ollivander’s and calling out to the old man.

Again he asked for Harry’s dominant hand and started to take measurements. “Ahhh! Mr. Potter, I’ve begun to worry you might not show.” The man said before wondering around his shelves of wands.

“Every student is required a wand sir. But yes I am rather, late. I apologize I’ve been spending the last week figuring things out. After all I’ve only been introduced to the Magical world a week ago.” He said before grabbing the wand offered to him. It was snatched out of his hands before he could have even done anything.

That is how the next hour or so was spent. The entire shop and no wand had chosen this wizard. Ollivander began to suspect he might be a squib, when he remembered of two wands: one was the brother wand of Voldemort and the second was a wand made at the times of the founders long before the other wands in the shop were made.

When he returned Harry was shooting green sparks at Hermione whilst she shot yellow sparks at him. Both were using their fingers instead of wands, and excellent example of their advanced skills in magic. He handed Harry the wand and exclaimed very proudly “Holy wood and Phoenix feather core, 11 inches. Nice and supple. The Phoenix that gave the feather in that wand gave another feather, and that feather Mr. Potter was used in the wand that gave you that scar.”

“Hmm, the brother wand of Tom Marvolo Riddle.” Harry said before giving the wand a wave. The wand in turn shot off green sparks, yet the sparks lasted for less time than Harry’s finger sparks did. “ _What do you think, Azusa_?"

" _Thiss wand isss too weak for massssted Harry_!" Azusa exclaimed, the snake managed to appear absolutely outraged at the prospect of this wand serving Harry. The other occupants of the room looked completely shocked, save for Hermione who looked relieved.

“I suppose that means you’ve got the connection again.” She said to him before taking the wand out of his hand and returning it to Ollivander, who in turn handed the box in his hands to Harry. Harry carefully slid the lid of the box off and within was the most lovely wand he had ever seen. Oh, how he’d love to torture his uncle with it. The handle was carved with roses and a single stag in the center of the thorns. The wand itself was carved with ivy running along it and in the center there was a single lily.

“It’s lovely.” He said before waving it elegantly and letting golden sparks shower across the floor. “How much?”

“A single Knut is all that is needed. You see that wand has never accepted a wizard or witch. In fact many have died attempting to wield it.” He said before walking off to the back of the shop to grab the accompanying holster, which came free of charge. “Pink Ivory soaked in the blood of unicorns, willingly given. The core is Chinese fireball heartstring and siren hair.”

“I- how exactly is Unicorn blood willingly given? I heard that unicorn blood has a curse on it.” Harry quirked and eyebrow as he set the wand and holster up on his arm.

“Well you see, the crafter of your wand was my great great great (many more greats) grandmother. She had approached a Unicorn while it lay on deathsbed, she offered to help the poor creature. But alas the creature had already accepted its fate, the poor thing instead used its magic to communicate with her. She was then offered to take the unicorns blood, for the unicorn would live on in the wand that would be crafted with its blood. That night she had a great idea, for what would happen if she were to soak a rare wood in equally as rare liquid. So using her equipment and what materials she happened to have, which consequently were equally as rare, she crafted your wand.” Ollivander explained as Harry took a knut from the pouch hanging on his side.

While shopping for the rest of their school supplies, and buying more books than required of them, Hermione and Harry explained to the Grangers what they could explain and came up with the perfect excuses for the Cerberus puppy. Afterwards the five headed back out of Diagon Alley, yet they were stopped by a tall figure. Hagrid.

“‘Ello, ‘Arry.” Hagrid bellowed. “Dumbledore was talkin’ ‘bout how ‘e wanted me ter take ye ter Gringotts.”

“Hmm, oh there’s no need. As you can see we’ve already gotten all our school supplies and enough money last me a couple months or so.” Harry replied, gesturing towards the trunks that were organized with all of todays purchases.

“Well, I s’pose I should be takin’ yer Vault key, since ye won’t ‘ave need for it.” He said raising his hand to Harry, clearly expecting Harry to comply.

“Sorry Hagrid, I know you’re only trying to do your job but the thing is you aren’t my magical guardian. Therefore you can’t have my key, unless you’re trying to claim guardianship of me. Neither is Dumbledore, he lost that right when he failed to check up on me when I was living with the Dursley’s.” Harry informed Hagrid.

“Well, Dumbledore won’t be too ‘appy ‘bout all this. Don’t worry ‘arry, I’ll be sure ter explain ter ‘im.” Hagrid stated. In flames of orange and yellow and red Hagrid was no longer standing in front of them.

“Phoenix travel. I can’t understand why he likes phoenix travel. It’s very uncomfortable and it tickles everywhere, although I do prefer it over Floo and Portkeys.” Harry explained to the other four before they head out of the leaky cauldron and into the Grangers car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hopefully y’all like the chapter. Hermione is good simply because I like Hermione (except for her attitude in first year). And yeah, oh I’m pretty sure Hermione and Harry are going to be the only people to go back in time. Do Horcruxes count as people? Maybe they count as half people.... Oh also this chapter was about 4427 words. I surprised myself with that


	3. You got a bone to pick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione arrive at Hogwarts and meet Ron on the train as well as Draco. Soon they plan their trip for the stone and Harry notices a few small differences that happened due to his actions. Ron decides to be a bloody arse.

Harry and Hermione were now making their way into King's Cross with the Granger's behind them. The station was filled with muggles and noise, all to the annoyance of Harry. It was as they were reaching the barrier that they heard shouting. Molly Weasley. A _pureblood witch_ was shouting about muggles, **on** the Muggle side of the platform. Harry looked at Hermione with wide eyes and just realized the absurdity of it all. It was a wonder that no magical law enforcement was needed to obliviate the many muggles who clearly heard Mrs. Weasley.

The Grangers cringed from behind the two and quickly ushered them through the barrier, which separated the muggles and the wizarding families.

"I wonder how many other secret entrances and places there are." Harry muttered to Hermione as they bid goodbye to her parents.

"Well, we know about Diagon Alley, King's Cross, and maybe your parents house in Godrics Hollow counts as well as the statue of you guys." Hermione replied as she tried to remember all the secrets the two uncovered.

"And the Ministry of Magic's entrance!!" Harry supplied as he unshrunk their trunks and place them on the racks above. He then took a book out on the dark arts, which he had gotten with Hermione in Knockturn Alley. Hermione took out her wand and cast a glamour on the book, causing it to appear as a Defence book.

"If _anyone_ sees you with that you know they'll freak!" Hermione reprimanded him.

"Right, sorry 'mione." Harry replied with a sheepish smile tugging at his lips "Do you think we'll be able to handle Ron this time around? As well as Pettigrew?"

"Well, we could grab Pettigrew and _imperio_ him into turning himself in." Hermione suggested. "But for that we're going to **have** to get along with Ron."

"Or I could set Azusa on him while he's distracted with Edward." Harry laughed at the look she gave him.

"We need Pettigrew _alive_ Harry. Plus, who's Edward?"

"Oh, he's my puppy. I already asked McGonagall and she said it was fine so long as he doesn't hurt anyone." Harry added before calling for Hedwig.

When Hedwig appeared in a flash of light and a burst of feathers he asked her to get Edward from his cave.

"That's Hedwig?" Hermione gasped. "I don't remember her ever being able to do _that_."

"Well, she's a gift from the Gods, or more accurately Hermes." Harry said right before the burst of light and feathers returned, only this time a three headed puppy sat on Harry's lap staring curiously up at Hermione. "And this is Edward, a gift from Hades, you know the Cerberus we were planning to tell excuses to Dumbles for."

"Why'd you name him Edward? And where has he been all this time?" Hermione inquired as the door to their compartment slammed open. Harry muttered something about forgetting to place wards and locking charms on the door, as Hermione turned to the intruder ready to berate them for rudely interrupting their conversation.

The boy saw Edward on Harry's lap and squealed in fear. "T-That's a Cer-Cerb-Cerberus" the boy managed to squeak out, his face was pale in fear.

"Really? I thought it was a nargle!"

"Harry! Obviously it's a Crumple-Horned Snorkack!" Hermione replied to Harry, as she acted as if she were scolding him.

"I don't know if you've heard but only owls, cats, and toads are allowed." The ginger haired boy told the two students.

"Really? Then I'm guessing you've got an owl or a cat? I could imagine you getting a toad."

"Actually I've got my rat from my older brothers, his name's scabbers you wanna see him?" The ginger excitedly said before pulling out the ugliest rat anyone has ever seen. Harry muttered to Hermione that the rat was even uglier than the last time they've seen it, and she in turn snorted. The ginger was confused at the exchange for he hadn't heard what Harry had said.

"That's not really a good idea for scabbers, Azusa gets hungry. And she loves to eat rats as a snack." The snake in turn poked her head out of Harry's sleeve, and looked at the creature in the Gingers hands with a hungry gleam in her eyes. She coiled up as if to strike but the ginger ran out of the doorway shouting about slimy snakes.

"Idiot. Snakes aren't slimy." Hermione replied before gently petting Azusa's head. Edward whimpered, obviously wanting attention. And so Hermione and Harry started letting two out of three heads.

Suddenly Harry got up and draped himself on the seat. "Oh, 'Mione. I don't know how I'll ever live."

"What's wrong?" She asked casting her friend a worried glance.

Harry let out a sob and dramatically exclaimed "Why, I've only got two hands!! _Oh_ , and Edward has Three!! heads." He then got up and picked up the aforementioned dog. "My poor baby!!" Harry shouted while sobbing.

There was a knock at the door and Harry sobered up instantly and placed Edward back on his lap. Azusa slid from around his arm to being draped across Harry's shoulders and around his neck.

"Finally someone who's well mannered." Hermione muttered while Harry said Draco in between coughs.

"Come in." Hermione exclaimed and to _everybody's_ surprise Draco waltzed in.

"Hello, I heard from a Ginger that there was a Cerberus and a snake in here." He said before taking in just who was sitting in the compartment.

"Wait, it's you! You're that girl from Gringotts!" He exclaimed before sitting down next to her.

"Hold on, Weasel **_told_** you about Edward and Azusa?" Harry asked wringing his fingers in a nervous fit.

"Well, more like he sobbed to anybody who listen. So I'm guessing that’s them," Draco pointed to the snake and puppy that were both currently on Harry "which ones Edward and which ones Azusa?"

"Edward is the Cerberus, and now we all have hands to pet each head, and Azusa is the snake currently on my shoulders." Draco nodded and started petting the middle head. Hermione reaches over and started petting the head on the right. Harry pet the only head that was left and that was how the rest of the train ride went.

Once the train ride was over three left after Harry called Hedwig to take Edward back to his cave. Azusa slithered back around his arm and the three heard the unmistakable booming voice of Hagrid. He was beckoning the first years to go with him, and seeing as all three of them were first years they followed him down to where the boats were being kept.

"No more 'an four to a boat." Hagrid bellowed before getting into his own boat. The trio climbed into a boat with Hermione in front and Harry in the back. Soon a boy joined them and according to Draco his name was Neville Longbottom.

"Hey, Neville, didn't your wand used to belong to your father?" Harry asked when he remembered Neville's wand issue in the first run.

"Y-yeah, um why?" The boy squeaked out.

"You'll want to go to a wand shop and get one of your own then. The wand chooses the Wizard, yet I doubt that that wand chose you. That is if the rumors are to be believed."

Draco nodded his head before adding on "Harry's right, not having a wand that chose you could damage your magical core. Not only that but so does trying to force your magic out, which is why many wizards and witches are required to get their own wands before heading into school. It's also why many pureblood families use medical spells to test whether their child is a squib or not."

"Oh, my uncle used to always try things to get me to use accidental magic." Neville whispered.

"Well, once we get you your wand we could try to fix the damages down to your core, of course we might need to go to St. Mungos or maybe Pomfrey could try." Hermione piped up, they soon arrived to land and Hagrid got out of his boat. All the first years followed him and they were soon at a set of doors.

A stern witch, whom Harry and Hermione recognized as McGonagall, was waiting for them and told Hagrid that she would take them from there. On the walk to the Great Hall, she filled the first years in on the school houses and what they would be learning here. Most of this of course, was directed at the muggleborns and muggle raised since they were the ones who were commonly left in the dark till school started.

Once they got to huge double doors, McGonagall ordered the first years to wait here as they got everything ready. Soon, there were gasps heard across the students as ghosts floated from above a little what's down the hall.

The ghosts were talking about someone named Peeves and hadn't seemed to notice the first years until Ron, the idiot ginger, exclaimed

"Ghosts!!"

"No, you idiot. Those are inferi, obviously." Harry shouted from where he stood in between Neville and Draco.

"Who said that? I'm gonna make you eat-"

"Now, now children no need to get all riled up. I'm Nearly Headless Nick." One of the ghosts called out before Ron could prove himself a bigger idiot.

"How can you be Nearly Headless?" The ginger asked.

"Simple, they never finished the job, those idiots." Nick said as he pulled his head to the side and his head nearly came off.

"I'm the Bloody Baron and I do hope most of you get into Slytherin." One of the ghosts said, this one had a sword.

The ghosts were just about to float away but stopped above Harry. Without looking at anybody the Baron said simply "Hello, little Necromancer." Soon after the ghosts were gone.

All of the first years failed to whisper to each other about what they thought the Baron meant by little Necromancer. Necromancy of course was known throughout the wizarding world.

The problem? Simple, no human wizard or witch had ever been a Necromancer. There was rituals and spells of magic that closely resembled necromancy, but they were never deemed as necromancy for death was the only one to gift necromancy. Dementors and other such creatures have been gifted with necromancy. Such as the Phoenix (this was the cause of their ash and rebirth cycle), the Lethifold (the cause of its near impossible to defeat nature), and of course dementors (the dementors kiss). So for a simple Hogwarts student to be a Necromancer, and recognized as one by the ghosts, they'd have to have interacted with Death themselves.

Professor McGonagall returned and heard the students talking amongst themselves about who the Necromancer was. It seemed the only two students who weren't talking about it were Harry and Hermione (whom she had explained the wizarding world and Hogwarts to). She decided to file this away for later and cleared her throat, instantly everyone's attention was on her.

"Well, it seems we have are all a little too excited." She gave everyone a stern look before continuing "We will be going in shortly, I do hope some of your... peers are wise enough to straighten themselves up." With this she turned and looked directly at Ron, who had chocolate on his nose. The boy, bless his soul, noticed and decided to glare at everyone else. Harry almost lost his composure and laughed at the idiot, but was able to gather himself by practicing his occlumency. He did seem better at it, which means he no longer was completely bollocks at it. Granted he needed to practice more, but that was a given for all things. Ron, still not having figured out why she was glaring at him, looked at Harry who was staring at the wall.

“Oi, snakelover I think she’s talking to you.” He shouted at Harry.

“Hmm?” Harry barely even glanced at him, but with a flick of his hand the chocolate on his nose was wiped away. “Sorry, but that chocolate was sadly wasted on your nose. I think your rat could’ve cleaned himself better than you.” Harry said just as professor McGonagall led the first years into the Hall. The students around them started talking amongst themselves, most complaining about the height of the first years. Some were talking about how the Potter heir would be in the midst of first years.

McGonagall stood in front of the stool with an old hat on it. Once everyone quieted down the hat opened its seam and started to sing. After the song was finished the students clapped for the hat, and it seemed to bow. McGonagall cleared her throat and took out a scroll of parchment.

“When I call out your name come up her and place the Sorting Hat on your head. It will then sort you.” She said before calling out the first name. “Abott, Hannah!”

The hat seemed to be waiting for added suspense, but suddenly “HUFFLEPUFF!” could be heard reverberating around the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall continued down the list of names. Harry continued practicing Occlumency, or at least organizing his mind, until he heard his own name be called. Almost immediately the hall broke out into whispers.

Harry walked up with grace befitting purebloods and gently placed the hat on his head.

‘ **Hmmm... it seems you are not as you appear, now to make things easier and faster Slytherin or Gryffindor? Or maybe Ravenclaw?** ’ The hat whispered in his head.

‘ _Not Ravenclaw that won’t work with my plans, neither would Slytherin. The best bet would be Gryffindor._ ’ Harry replied in his mind, the hat seemed to nod its head before shouting Gryffindor into the hall. Harry winked at Draco, who sat proudly at Slytherin, and stalked off to Gryffindor table. Immediately sitting next to Hermione and Neville.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words: Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, and Tweak." Dumbledore said before sitting down.

"What do you think Dumbledore meant by those four words?" Neville asked Harry and Hermione.

"Well, for nitwit he was probably calling us all idiots. Or at least comparing us to idiots right now. Blubber is fat, so that could really mean anything about us being fat or something. Oddment, that's when you've got extra bit of something. And then there's tweak which means to twist and pull it to adjust and improve upon." Harry said. "He probably means that right now we're idiots with too much extra weight to pull around. But he believes that by the end of the year we'll be improved upon."

"Either that or it's the result of ramblings of an old man." Hermione said before gathering a bit of food into her plate. Harry and Neville both started gathering food while having a discussion on what to expect this year.

The end of the feast came and Dumbledore stood up again "Ahem— just a few more words now that we're all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give all of you. First years should note that the Fobidden Forest is in fact Forbidden, some of our older students should do well to remember that as well. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held, for second years and up, in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch. Finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry turned to Hermione and she turned to him. They both nodded and looked back up at Dumbledore. "What. An. Idiot." Hermione said under her breath.

"Would've been better if he just pretended it never existed in the first place." Harry added, Neville who had heard them both sniggered in his seat. Percy turned from next to them and silently appraised them for being so wise.

As they were whispering amongst themselves Dumbledore started off the school song. The three quickly joined in, singing it to the tune of Bohemian Rhapsody.

The entire school bellowed:

" _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of stuff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we forgot,_

_Just do tour best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._ "

The three completely butchered singing it, but they laughed anyways. Although Harry scoffed at the song, sounded like he really did think them nitwits. The twins were singing it last to a funeral march. Harry thought it ironic considering one of them died in the first run. Afterwards Dumbledore said some nonsense of music being magic beyond what's practiced and taught.

"Maybe that's a hint to the guard of the Stone." Harry whispered to Hermione. In turn her eyes widened and she nodded her head. Percy led the Gryffindors through the school towards the entrance to the common room. Percy stopped at some floating sticks, but before they could be thrown at them (as Harry had expected), they were suddenly dropped. Peeves appeared and he practically whimpered before flying away and shouting about the Necromancer of Gryffindor.

Percy just stared at where the ghost had flown off to and shook his head. They then continued on their way towards the Gryffindor common room. "That's odd, normally the Bloody Baron is the only one who could scare off Peeves."

Hermione and Harry however looked at each other and both were wondering why the ghosts were not only able to recognize him being a necromancer but then fearing him. Hermione assumed that perhaps Necromancers could send them across the veil or worse, suck up their souls like dementors. Harry assumed that it was because Necromancers could control souls and subsequently ghosts. Needless to say, both were correct. Neither however could come up with a reason as to why they could sense him.

Once they reached the portrait Percy told it the password ' _Caput Draconis_ ' and a hole was revealed behind the portrait. All the students got through with little to no trouble. Once in Percy showed them off to the dorms and soon they were all headed into their dorm rooms.

Ron instantly started complaining about scabbers, who at the moment was attacking Ron's sheets. Harry sent _Petrificus Totalus_ at the rat man and he fell off the bed, Ron quickly started complaining about that, so Harry placed silencing wards around the ginger. Much to the relief of their dorm mates. Harry climbed into his four poster bed and after placing wards and charms on his bed he drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~[Break]~~~~~~

Harry woke up but he was wearing Professor Quirrels turban, and there was a voice whispering for him to change to Slutherin. That it was his _destiny_.

"Voldy!!" Harry shouted to the surprise of the voice. "Look man, I've got a plan. Dumbles is annoying and he doesn't give me adequate information and expects me to be the savior to the entirety of the wizarding world. You however have not lied to me, nor have you withheld information from me. And so, I need to stay in Gryffindor in order to gain the old mans trust."

"Hmm. So a snake in lions clothing?" The voice replied.

"Yes, a snake in lions clothing. Also, one of my friends also knows about this, although she's more of an eagle in lions clothing."

"She? What's her name?" Voldemort replied.

"Hermione Jean Granger, she's muggleborn but she could best anyone, that isn't me, in a duel." Harry answered the snakemans inquiries. "Now as to the Philosopher's stone. I apologize but I will not be able to retrieve it for you. I will retrieve it, but not to be used. I will also be researching ways to resurrect you ( _well more like seventh year Tom Riddle or maybe it should be fifth year_ ). Necromancy will be very useful for this."

"Yes, yes, of course." Voldemort replied before the dream ended.

~~~~~~[Break]~~~~~~

So far everything had been going exactly like the first run through life. Only Harry now didn't get as lost, thank gods for Point Me, some of his classes weren't as boring. Not to mention Astronomy was way better, what with Death and Destiny pointing out exactly how the stars affected his magic and how he could utilize them to the best of their potential. Surprisingly Peeves either avoided Harry like the plague, or he helped other students find their ways whenever he was near.

Now History of Magic was completely different. Instead of the normally boring talk on Goblin Wars, Professor Bins was now actually teaching them interesting and useful things. Like how Merlin was in Slytherin, that helped diffuse quite a bit of hate that the Gryffindors has for Slytherin. He also taught them things that were particularly useful for Harry. He taught them how the Ministry worked, how legal proceedings went, about Azkaban, the ghost also talked about the History of creature rights. Turns out France and practically every other Wizarding community were on good terms with their creature populations. Yet, here they were with all kinds of creatures being suppressed.

Professor Flitwick had the same reaction to his name being called, and McGonagall gave the same speech. This time however both Hermione and Harry were able to transfigure their matches into needles. Harry transfigured his and gave it an engraving of his initials 'H.J.P.', whilst Hermione had her needle plain and simple. Professor McGonagall gave them both smiles and showed off their perfect needles. She awarded Gryffindor thirty points for being able to completely transfigure a match into a needle in a matter of minutes.

Everybody thought that DADA would be the best class, but soon they all thought that it was a huge joke. His room smelled of garlic, Harry and Hermione quickly saw this as a distraction, and when he claimed that he received the turban as a reward for defeating zombies he flushed when asked how. Harry laughed at that point since zombies didn't even exist in the Wizarding World, the closest thing to that was an Inferi. Of course, Death reminded him that as a Necromancer he would be able to do things similar to raising the dead.

On Friday, Hermione and Harry ate breakfast and got ready for double potions with Slytherins. That is until Ron practically threw himself into the seat next to Harry and loudly exclaimed "What're you doing with the Mudblood Harry?"

Harry in turn took out his wand and quickly shot off the _Orbix Jinx_ while also turning the Ginger's hair a lovely shade of piss. "Don't forget, Weasel, that my mother was muggleborn." Harry sneered and left the Great Hall with Hermione trailing behind him. To say the least the Professors were amazed at Harry’s knowledge of Jinxes, all except for one Albus Dumbledore.

Unlike the first run, Snape didn’t exactly show his hate for Harry. During the role call he paused at Harry’s name, but instead of calling him out he simply continued on with it. Snape gave the same speech and he asked Harry the same questions.

“Potter” Snape looked at him with an expression that clearly stated he was confused. “What would I get if I were to add powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

Harry answered looking Snape straight in the eye. “You’d get a sleeping potion so powerful they call it the Draught of Living Death, Professor.” Harry saw Snape give him a look of appraising before he fired off the next question also aimed at him.

“And where, Potter, would you go if I asked you to get me a bezoar?”

“Simple, they could be found in any potions kit, if you’re competent enough, or if you’re out I suppose the stomach of a goat would be where they’re found. If not the store for potions ingredients.” Snape have him glance and awarded Gryffindor ten points for the correct answers before he gave out the instructions to the class.

This time around Harry was partnered with Neville, and Deamus was with Ron. Right before Nevilled added the Porcupine Quills Harry cast _Wingardium Leviosa_ on the quills and placed them next to the cauldron. He then continued to properly finish the potion while reprimanding Neville on what he was about to do. Just as they had finished their potion Ron had thrown ashwinder eggs into their potion which caused the potion to glow an evil red, but right as the potion could blow Harry cast a stasis charm on it. After adding a few ingredients to counter the ashwinder eggs Harry bottled a vial of it and handed it to Snape.

To say the least, Snape was amazed by Harry’s potions talent. Not only had he stopped Nevilles mistake, but he had countered the effects of Ashwinder eggs.

“Mr. Weasley, detention with me after dinner for attempting to sabotage Mr. Potter’s potion. If it hadn’t been for Mr. Potters quick thinking we all would’ve been covered in boils because of you meager attempt at sabotage.” Snape said before turning to Harry. “Fifteen points to Gryffindor for quick thinking and excellent knowledge on potions and the ingredients.” He soon dismissed the class.

~~~~~~[Break]~~~~~~

Harry was studying with Hermione in the Gryffindor common room when he saw the _Daily Prophet_ on the floor. Harry quickly cast charms and wards that would prevent any and all things from listening in on their conversation.

“Hey, ‘Mione, it’s the article that talks about the Gringotts break-in. Think it’s time we did the thing?” Harry asked Hermione as she picked up the article and read through it.

“I think so, it’d be great to get it out of the way as soon as possible. Only, isn’t the Mirror or Desire in that one room you snuck off to? Wouldn’t the stone be there?” Hermione inquired, trying to formulate a plan.

“Maybe, we should check the third floor first, if it’s not there then we go to the mirror. Since, the mirror would probably be the easiest to find.”

“What if Dumbledore places monitor spells on the third floor?”

“I’ll ask Hogwarts. If so then we’ll just have to take them down. I’m sure the both of us together could do that.”

“Alright, when will we go?”

“I’m not sure. We can’t go too soon else we’d risk being caught.”

“What do you plan on doing with the stone?” Hermione asked.

“I’ll give it to Death to take care of. When the time comes I’ll use it and the horcruxes to bring back Tom.”

“Yeah, bring him back into your bed.” Harry’s face flushed a deep red at this and instantly he stuttered our random blabbering. “Harry, I’m joking. All jokes aside, you think we should bring Draco?”

“Yeah, bring him so you could-“

“HARRY JAMES POTTER DONT YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!!” Hermione flushed yet still managed to keep her composure.

“Ok— I was thinking we could just try and transfigure the chess pieces into pens or something.”

“But will the door open if we do?”

“We could always use a bunch of spells, and if that doesn’t work then I could try and use one of the abilities the Gods gave me.”

“If you’re going to try and use those gifts then you’re going to want to practice them. And which one do you think would work on opening the door?”

“Of course I’ll practice, and maybe the time one. I could try and age the door so much that it breaks. Or I could try and de-age the door into making it to before the enchantments were placed. Which would then let us open the door, unless the enchantments are on the room and not the door.”

“How do you plan on practicing?”

“I’ll probably go into the Forbidden Forest and try it on trees, since trees are closer to doors than animals and other plants.” Harry took down the wards and charms. The duo quickly finished off their homework and soon headed off to sleep.

~~~~~~[Break]~~~~~~

At breakfast Draco’s eagle owl flew over to the Gryffindor Table and dropped a package in front of Harry and Hermione, it then dropped a letter onto Harry’s plate of food. Hermione took the package and Harry took the letter, they both then left to some stairs in order to read the letter and see what was in the package. The letter read:

**Dear Harry and Hermione,**

**I do hope the other Gryffindors aren’t dumbing you both down. I saw what you did to Weasel, naturally I told my father about it. He was impressed at your skill and knowledge. Him and mum want the both of you to attend the Yule ball this coming Yuletide. Hermione, he wants to meet your parents something about “Wanting to meet the parents of such a brilliant girl.” And Harry he says to either bring whoever you’re most comfortable with, or come by yourself. I’m sure you could find a way to sneak out of Dumbledore’s grasp. In the package there are books I thought might interest you both, as well as some sweets. Hermione don’t worry about the sweets, most of them are laced with potions (that do not affect the taste) that prevent any damage to your teeth and overall health. The rest are chocolate frogs, which are made like dark chocolate (significantly better than most other chocolate) and will not affect your teeth to badly. Chocolate also has happy chemicals (whatever that means) according to Muggles.**

**With love,**

**Draco Malfoy**

“He chose candies that are specifically made for your worries. Yup he definitely does not have a crush on you.” Harry told Hermione with a No-Bullshit look on his face. Hermione banished the package to her room, after Harry insisted that she be the one to keep the sweets. They both returned to the Great Hall and sat down on Draco’s sides. “Hey Draco, Hermione says thanks for the sweets. She really enjoyed the- OW! ‘Mione! What was that for?”

“Keep your mouth shut, or I’ll tell Draco about some of you _fantasies_.” Hermione said with the best glare Harry had ever seen directed at him, and he had a rivalry with Draco that shook the entirety of Hogwarts. Draco turned a curious glance at Harry and Hermione wondering just what fantasies the two were talking about. Then he realized, _oh_ , Harry had _those_ types of fantasies.

“Alright, alright. I give.” Harry raised his hands in surrender. Neville came over and sat next to Blaise, who was sitting across from Harry and sniggering at what just happened. 

“Hey Harry, Hermione, and Draco. How’ve you three been?”

“Hermione won’t let me tease her on her crush on- OW! ‘Mione!” This time both Neville and Blaise started sniggering. All while poor Draco started trying to connect the dots. All he could come up with was that Hermione had a crush on him, but why would she have a crush on _him_. She is of course the brightest witch of their year, probably the whole school, and she would definitely grow to be a beauty. And Draco, well he was just Draco. Sure he talked as if he were great, but in comparison to Hermione he was as good as a nargle and nargles don’t exist. Neville calmed down and pulled out the gift his grandmother sent him. 

“Woah, a remembrall. Sadly those things don’t even give you a hint on what you’re forgetting.”

“Maybe if we alter a memory charm like _obliviate_ or the false memory charm then we could make it so it could give you a hint as to what you’re forgetting.” Harry exclaimed as he pulled out a book on memory charms, spells, and runes. And that’s how they lost Harry during breakfast, Hermione of course just glanced at the book and decided to let Harry figure it out.

Suddenly the remembrall was yanked out of Nevilles hand and the despised ginger of Gryffindor was holding it in his grasp. “Aww. Poor Neville doesn’t have a well enough memory!” The ginger taunted. The ginger froze over when a blast of water had hit him. Everyone turned and Harry had his wand in his hand, Neville got up and grabbed the remembrall from the frozen boys hand.

At that point Dumbledore had already made his way to the table. “Harry, my boy will you please unfreeze him.” He has said when he was stood right behind Harry.

“I’m afraid I don’t know how.” Harry replied before going back to his book.

“Whatever do you mean you do not know how? You were the one who cast the spell, were you not?” Dumbledore questioned, the annoying twinkle in his eyes not diminishing.

“Yes, I was. But it isn’t a spell that already existed. It’s an altercation to _Aqua Eructo_ , the water freezes on impact. Based off of what I’ve seen with the spell it could only be reversed by an altercation of _incendio_. I would cast it but I wouldn’t want to incidentally burn the boy.”

“Well, if you could teach me the incantation and the wand movement then I would be able to do it.”

“I haven’t figured out the wand movement. I barely figured out the incantation a couple days ago.” Harry replied through gritted teeth.

“Well, how did you cast it?”

“Obviously without a wand, Headmaster.”

“Right, well the incantation then, I’ll be sure to figure it out.” Dumbledore said before pulling out the elder wand. Although this time it didn’t give him the same sensation as the last time he wielded it.

“With all due respect, sir. I am certain that he will thaw by the time that he is actually needed.”

“Fine, detention Mr. Potter for attacking another student.” Dumbledore said and walked away.

Professor McGonagall rose from her seat and said “Ten points to Gryffindor for defending your friend, Mr. Potter.”

Professor Snape then rose and said in the lowest voice possible “Ten points to Gryffindor for excellent spell work. And detention Mr. Weasley for the next month for attempting to ridicule your fellow housemate.” Mr. Weasley of course did not know about this as he was frozen. Professor Flitwick rose and walked over to Weasel. He levitated the weasel and took him to the infirmary to wait out his thawing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this chapter, it’s longer than the other two and took me less time to write!! Well, I guess that’s all I wanted to say.


	4. It’s an Effed Up World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry encounters some trouble with Ron, they duel. Harry has a flashback and he has a moment with a certain Gryffindor. Him and Hermione start planning on getting the stone, Halloween comes around and they save someone. Then they put their plan into action, Draco joins along

There was not a doubt in Harry’s mind that the day was going to differ greatly in comparison to the first run, perhaps it was the fact that Draco was a friend now or maybe that Ron was stuck in the infirmary. Even the weather decided to not match the first run. The rain was pouring and thunder could be heard in the distance, the grass seemed to thrive in the rain and below him he could see all kinds of critters crawling and _living_. How easy it would be to crush them with a single step, casting these thought aside Harry took out his wand and cast a charm to keep the water away.

Then he realized, Zeus’ gift. Deciding that there was no time like the present he willed the clouds to clear away, they did not. If anything it seemed to urge the clouds to rain harder.

“For Zeus the weather tends to match his emotions, so perhaps clear skies and clear minds.” Death whispered into Harry’s ear.

And so Harry started practicing organizing his mind with Occlumency, after all in order to properly use Occlumency one must have a clear mind. He formed his mind space to look like a forest, the outskirts of it were covered in fog. He altered time so that within his own mind he could enter it at one point in time and exit without much time passing. It took him a couple tries but with Time’s guidance he was able to pull it off. He scattered his unimportant memories to the winds within the forest, to serve as a distraction to anyone wondering his forests. He conjured up his nightmares, his fears and gave them a physical form. After all why would he force legilimens out of his mind when he could scare them out of it. After they started wondering through the forest, he gathered all his memories that held important information or emotions and feelings that could be used against him and started hiding them under random rocks.

Once his forest was clear he exited his mind and barely a second has passed, after checking the sky he saw that it was clear as his forest. There were a few stray clouds floating around, but other then that there wasn’t any evidence of a storm or rain.

“Turns out all that practicing Occlumency helpswith my other abilities.” Harry told no one in particular. Once they got to where the brooms were Harry, Neville, Hermione, and Draco all lined up next to each other. The other Slytherins and Gryffindors also mingled with each other, what with Ron, and his bigotry, gone and the four best students of the school being friends. Neville was shaking with nerves and Hermione looked relaxed. Harry shot her a curious glance and Hermione gave him an I’ll-explain-later look.

Madame Hooch walked up in front of the students and she looked please that both houses were interacting well with each other.

“Well what are you all waiting for?” Her yellow eyes glanced at them all “Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up we don’t got all day.”

The brooms were old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd and disturbing angles, at least some things stayed the same.

“Raise your right hand over your broom and command UP.” Madam Hooch shouted the last word. Soon the field was filled with students shouting up at their brooms. Harry muttered up and his broom flew straight into his hand, Draco’s did the same. Hermione however took a few tries along with Neville. Once everyone had their brooms in their hands Madam showed them how to mount their brooms without slipping off. She took to walking around correcting everyone’s grips. Harry saw Hermione telling Draco how to properly grip his broom, and he could faintly see a blush creeping up on Draco’s cheeks.

“Now when I blow my whistle kick off the ground and keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and come straight down by leaning forward.” Madame Hooch told them all before raising her whistle to her lips. “On my whistle, one- two- three.” The shrill sound of the whistle was all that was heard and the students all kicked off of the ground.

Then Neville slipped off of his broom, Harry sent a cushioning charm, as it was the first one to pop into his head, and Neville landed with a soft thud. The cushioning charm however did nothing to help his face, which he unfortunately had landed on. At that moment Ron walked out from the school and joined the other student on the field.

“Mr. Weasley, kind of you to join us. Now everybody land, and stay on the ground. If I see any of you up when I return it’ll be detention for a week and twenty house points taken. Now come on, Neville. Let’s get you to the infirmary.”

“How’d you reckon he slipped? I corrected his grip and his posture and everything.”

“Look at his broom!!” Someone shouted before Hermione or Draco could respond. The broom in question shot off from the ground and into the forbidden forest.

“Maybe someone jinxed it.” He whispered into Hermione’s ear.

“Or cursed, like how Professor Quirrel did during your quidditch game.” Hermione whispered back.

“Oi, look at what that blubbering idiot left on the ground.” Harry and Hermione both turned towards the voice and saw Weasel holding Ron’s remembrall. Harry was about to cast an accio to retrieve it but the ginger threw the remembrall into the sky. Harry got into his broom and kicked off after it, as it was he found that flying gave him the exact same joy as it had before. The wind rushed through his hair, his robes were whipped around and behind him. The students below all stated in admiration of how he flew, and he could hear Draco and Hermione urging him on. Just as the remembrall started to fall towards the ground he leaned forward and urged the broom to dive as fast as it possibly could. Just as he and the remembrall were about to crash to the ground he wrapped his hand around the remembrall and swerved back up. His robes were trailing along the ground below and he whooped as the exhilaration, that flying always brought with it, rushed through his veins.

“HARRY POTTER!” Professor McGonagall shouted from where she walked towards them in a brisk pace. “THAT WAS RECKLESS AND FOOLISH, YOU COULD HAVE BROKEN YOUR NECK!! Come with me, now!”

Harry trailed after the professor, his mind was racing they were taking the same path that they had the first time around but what she had said didn’t match. He was taken out of his musings when they stopped in front of the charms classroom. McGonagall knocked on the wooden doors and asked for Wood. _Oh_ , so that’s the same then. Wood joined them and soon they walked briskly over to an empty classroom. Peeves, who was writing crude words on the board, screeched like a banshee cleared the words and flew out of the room still screeching at the top of his ghostly lungs.

Professor McGonagall muttered something about the ghosts all being shaken up and shook her head. She then turned towards the two and started speaking to them.

“Harry, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a seeker.” Wood’s face instantly brightened up in excitement.

“You’re serious?” Wood asked in obvious disbelief.

‘No, that’s my godfather.’

“Yes, he shot off the ground and caught a remembrall after about a 16 meter dive, and he came out of it without a scratch. Charlie could not have pulled that off. Now Harry, was that your first time on a broom?” McGonagall turned to him with a gleam of praise in her eyes.

“Er, yes it was.” Harry thought for a moment since technically it wasn’t but it was. “Isn’t Charlie Percy’s older brother?” Harry inquired, feigning interest and curiosity.

“Yes, he is. He was also the previous Gryffindor seeker. Right, Harry, Mr. Wood is the Gryffindor quidditch captain.” Her stern gaze turned towards Harry as she said this. “I’ll talk to Dumbledore and see if we can’t bend the first-year rule. Merlin knows we need a better team after last years defeat, I couldn’t looks Snape in the eyes for weeks. Now Harry, you better play good or I just might change my mind about your punishment.”

Throughout her little monologue Wood was circling Harry and muttering to himself about Harry’s build. Harry couldn’t help but blush as Wood’s eyes were taking in his body to consider him for the position.

He shook himself from those thoughts and hid those feelings and memories away under a random rock in his forest. He turned to McGonagall “Well I’d hate to be one to disappoint. I already know a lot about quidditch I just need to get used to the team.” He lied, he was already used to the team. Wood beamed when he heard this.

~~~~~~[Break]~~~~~~

" _I’m the youngest seeker in a century Azussa._ " Harry told Azusa in the Great Hall as him and Hermione were eating at the Slytherin Table with Draco and Neville. The other Slytherins were at first scared cause of Harry being a parcelmouth, but they were soon buzzing with excitement at having a parcelmouth. "Hermione, I would've thought you'd be scared of riding on a broom like last time."

"Well, after a dragon, a broom doesn't seem too bad, does it?" Harry nodded his head, whilst Draco and Neville stared at them in disbelief.

"Oi, Harry, enjoy your last meal. You'll be going on the train and back to those muggles." A very annoying voice said from behind Harry.

"Muggles? Oh, I don't live with muggles anymore. I've actually stayed here at Hogwarts for the final weeks of summer." Harry told the weasel without a glance towards the disturbance. "Now run off before my patience wears thin."

"No, how about a wizards duel. No physical contact just magic." He exclaimed loudly.

"I can't, I’ve got detention with the Dungbeetle later." The entire Slytherin table erupted into laughter and Ron's eyes bulged. "Plus, you've got detention with Snape for the next two months."

"Fine, then tomorrow during lunch, a wizards duel."

"Fine, but we're having it on the quidditch pitch, Hermione's my second. And yours?"

"Errr, Seamus."

"No, I'm not!" Said boy shouted from across the hall.

"Well, Dean?" The boy just nodded his head, as if the ginger would let them go that easily.

The air around them was filled with magic and everyone could see the colours of both their Magics. Ron's was an ugly brown sort of colour and Harry's was very similar to what one would see while looking at an Aurora. There was a loud crack in the air, showing that if any of them were to back out of the duel tomorrow then the one who backed out would lose their magic.

~~~~~~[Break]~~~~~~

Harry entered the Headmaster's office after dinner without much difficulty, Peeves had helped him enter the office without the password much to Dumbledore's surprise.

"Ahh, Harry, my boy. Glad of you to join me. Now, what you'll be doing is explaining how you came to know the orbix jinx. You'll also explain how you altered Aqua Eructo and you'll help me come up with an incantation for the altercation of incendio." Dumbledore exclaimed when he saw Harry.

"Of course, Headmaster. I learned the orbix jinx by reading ahead, I altered Aqua Eructo by willing it to freeze, and I've already got an incantation and wand movement for the altercation of Incendio. Hermione helped me make it after that day." Harry informed the headmaster.

"Right well teach it to me." He commanded Harry, as if Harry were his lap dog.

"Sorry Headmaster, but I can't do that. You see, I've got to inform the ministry of it first and claim copyright for it. You know how it is."

"Harry, let me deal with that. I am an adult after all." Dumbledore took out the elder wand and hid it under the desk. He began trying to place compulsions on Harry, yet he did not know the wand no longer served him.

"Sorry Headmaster, but you'll have to convince my head of house and magical guardian. And then just maybe I'll let you." As Harry said this Peeves walked through the door and Professor McGonagall opened it and came through. She stood directly behind Harry and placed her hands on one of his shoulders. Suddenly the Floo lit up and out walked Remus Lupin, the Bloody Baron following after him. ( _ **A/N: I'm not sure if ghosts could leave the place they haunt. So I'm just gonna assume they could if a master of death asks them to.**_ )

"Hello, headmaster." Remus gave the headmaster one of those just-try-me looks. He stood by Professor McGonagall and placed his hand on the other shoulder.

"H-Hello Remus. What are you doing here? I sent you on the mission to recruit the wolf packs."

"Oh, yeah they said no. They follow Greyback, and I'm starting to think that's more wise."

"He slaughters children, Remus. Children! How would you feel if Harry was slaughtered by Greyback?"

"Well, for one most of the time that happens on the full moon. Werewolves don't have much control on full moons, if any. The only way to do that is Wolfsbane potion, and only master potion makers could make a successful batch. How exactly do you expect werewolves to access wolfsbane when the people who make it are too scared to even consider it? Are you telling me that we should judge people over something they have no control over? That's as bad as the muggles Headmaster!!" Harry felt unadulterated anger at the headmaster, how could someone who deals with children act so ignorant. "Secondly, if there were safe houses for werewolves and places where they could safely transform then there wouldn't be any murders or slaughters. And if his mind is damaged then hey! Get him a freaking Mind Healer or something!!"

"Those are very fine points but I'm afraid legally that's-"

"So, what, you could keep Hagrid on school grounds when he allegedly killed a girl, not just that but a muggleborn, but you can't help werewolves not kill people?" Disbelief was dragging that sentence down to the bottom of the ocean.

"Well, Harry there's a huge process—"

"Huge process my ass!! You think I don't know about the corruption in the ministry!! All you've gotta do is threaten Fudge a bit and he'll get it done. Merlin knows it won't be the first time you do that!"

"Harry! You can't encourage corruption!"

"I'm not encouraging it, I'm taking advantage of it!!" Harry and Remus we're currently having a staring match. Remus won, after all he'd had plenty practice with one Sirius Black. "Fine, at least get Rita Skeeter. She'll take any chance to completely destroy someone's reputation and this is the best way to do that."

"Yes, the latter is doable. But Harry I can't promise anything." The old man grumbled and tried to adjust his plans, he wasn't planning on Harry being this stubborn. "Who exactly is your magical guardian? It used to be me last I checked."

"Oh, I got it changed to Remus Lupin, after all ones magical guardian is supposed to check in on their ward at least once every few months and you do nothing of the sort." Harry said, remembering the week when he went to Hogwarts and flipped the game.

~~~~~~[Break]~~~~~~

_Start Flashback_

McGonagall was absolutely shocked to say the least. These muggles, **_muggles_** , hurt Harry Potter. And not just hurt, they abused him, they malnourished him, and they neglected him. They did all this to a **_Magical Child_** and Dumbledore quite possibly knew about it. So why hasn’t he done anything about it? _Oh_ , those muggles would be very lucky to receive the Dementors kiss. For if it were up to her, they’d be hexed and cursed to death with a few potions thrown in as well. She even contemplated using the _cruciatus curse_ along with it all. Clearing her head of these- violent -thoughts she decided that the best course of action was to bring this up to the Ministry, and perhaps the Malfoys. After all, the Malfoys treasured children ever since Narcissa couldn’t carry another without risking her and the child’s lives. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad to take Voldemort’s offer on joining him, the Potters after all only refused because they didn’t want to be part of the war. And here the Potter heir was, abused and malnourished all because of **_muggles_**.

With those thoughts aside she decided to take on the matter currently at hand, “Well, Mr. Potter, if you’ll allow. I’d like to take you to Madame Pomfrey in order to get a check up. She can heal any wounds and broken bones you may have, of course we’ll have to deal with the malnourishment with some potions and many healthy meals. Of course, only if you will allow?” She asked the last part and quirked her eyebrow. She offered her hand towards Harry, who in turn took it. “Hagrid it seems as though you aren’t necessary at the moment. If you could, I’d like Harry’s key to his vaults.” The last part she said as more of a demand but Hagrid shook his head in turn.

“Er, sorry, Professor, ye see Professor Dumbledore ‘imself wants me ter take ‘arry ter Gringotts.” Hagrid replied, nervously shaking his head.

“Well, if Dumbledore has any qualms with me taking Harry to Gringotts with me then him and I could discuss the issue later.” Professor McGonagall gave Hagrid one of her don’t-give-me-that-bullshit looks.

Hagrid was shocked to say the least, after all no one has ever decided that Dumbledore was wrong. So, with a grumble of having to take care of Fang he handed over Harry’s Gringotts key and called for Fawks. In a blinding flash of fire Hagrid was gone off of the pavement, after putting Harry’s key away McGonagall grabbed Harry’s shoulder and she then apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

Once they were at the gates of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall rushed Harry to the Infirmary. Madam Pomfrey instantly took to looking over Harry and healing what she could see. She then cast a sleeping spell on Harry and moved him to a bed. Once he was laid down on the bed she started casting scanning spells to monitor his health and to report anything else to her.

A list of injuries and potions and blocks popped into her hands. She let out a sharp gasp and shoved the paper into McGonagall’s hands. The professor read through it and left the infirmary, when she had returned she had one Remus Lupin trailing behind her. Once they were by Harry’s bed the wolf glanced up and whimpered when he saw Harry fast asleep.

“What happened to him?” The wolf asked her.

“Muggles abused and starved him. Today I think the main abuser was going to grope him, but Harry escaped and sent a note with an owl named Hedwig, lovely bird too. Although she is an interesting bird, must be magical, I wonder where he got her from.” She told the wolf, as if sending her name Hedwig appeared in a burst of light and feathers and she perched herself beside Harry.

“I’m not sure, owls don’t tend to be able to do anything like that. Perhaps he infused his magic to her.”

“However that would make her his familiar, that is likely.”

Once Harry was fully healed he sat up from his bed. He looked around and when he saw Remus he feigned a curious look. After he turned to McGonagall and was about to ask her questions, when Remus jumped Harry and smothered him in a hug. Harry hugged back just as tightly and neither parted for at least ten minutes.

“Cub, I-I—“ Remus took a breath to calm himself and to stop his tears from falling. “I thought I’d never see you again, pup.” The man then pulled Harry closer to his chest and cuddles the boy. McGonagall smiled at the sight and left to talk with Madam Pomfrey.

“What’s your name sir?” Harry said, he started thinking about how he could get Lupin to be his magical guardian.

“Remus Lupin. I love you, pup. And I’m never gonna give you up.” Remus snuggled more into the boy and inhaled his scent.

“Never gonna let you down. I love you too, Remus. Also, how could I make you my magical guardian.” Harry grimaced, he did not sound at all like he was barely introduced to Remus.

“We’ll have to go to Gringotts for that, or at least for the paperwork. If you have your vault key then we could do the other stuff here. You just hand me the key, and say “I, Your Name, wish for Remus Lupin to be my magical guardian” and I say my part. If magic deems me worthy of being your magical guardian then the guardianship gets transferred over to me.”

“My last magical guardian left me to be abused, neglected, and starved. I think magic deems you worthy. I know I do.” Whispered Harry as he drifted off to sleep.

When Harry next woke he was still cuddled up to Remus. Harry reaches up and kissed Remus’ nose, said wolf woke up and kissed Harry’s forehead in response.

“Could we transfer guardianship to you today?” Harry asked once the werewolf was fully awake.

“If you really want to cub.” The werewolf replied before snuggling Harry closer into him.

“I do want to.”

“Alright, we’ll need to get your key from your current magical guardian the—”

“That won’t be necessary Remus” Professor McGonagall said as she walked into the infirmary. “I’ve got his vault key, Albus failed in his duties as magical guardian. Here you go Harry.”

Harry received his key and handed it to Remus. He cleared his throat and started “I, Harry Potter, wish for Remus Lupin to be my Magical Guardian. So mote it be.” The key glowed for a couple of seconds before returning to its proper gold colour.

“I, Remus Lupin, accept the role of Magical Guardian to Harry Potter and forever pledge to do whatever it takes to make my cub happy. So mote it be.” The key glowed the same colours of an Aurora and Remus gasped. Whenever a new magical guardian is accepted the key glows the colours of the wards magic. With Harry’s magic being so colourful, he was bound to do great things.

When the light settled down, Madam Pomfrey up to Harry with a tray of food and potions in her hand. “Eat the food, then drink the potions once your stomach has settled. Don’t want you throwing up the food you’re supposed to be digesting.” She then left the food and potions on the table by the side and left. Harry ate and after waiting for his stomach to settle he downed the potions. Harry looked around and saw that McGonagall had already left.

Remus took Harry’s hands and led him off of the bed and through the door. “Harry, we’re going to use the Floo in Professor McGonagall’s office to get to Gringotts to get the paperwork out of the way.” Remus informed him as they opened the doors to her office. Remus entered the floo and shouted ‘Diagon Alley’.

Harry soon followed and came tumbling out of the floo into the Leaky Cauldron. Once he was on the other side he followed Remus through the crowd and out into the back. After Remus tapper the bricks, he and Harry walked off towards Gringotts. Once in Gringotts Remus went up to one of the tellers and asked for the paperwork to transfer Magical Guardianship.

Once that was out of the way Remus took Harry to Diagon Alley and back to the Leaky Cauldron. Once they flooed back to Hogwarts and were led to Harry’s room the started getting to know know each other, although Harry already knew quite a bit about the werewolf. After they got to know each other there was a burst of flames and a Cerberus puppy appeared on Harry's lap.

"I was wondering when he was gonna come!! Remus, this is a gift from a friend in Greece, though I'll need to find an excuse to tell Dumbledore since no animals other than owls, cats or toads are allowed." Harry lied to Remus, well it isn't exactly a lie a friend did gift it to him after all.

"Of course, Harry. Also for the rest of the summer you are to stay with Professor McGonagall. I’ll need some time to get us a place to stay.” Remus said before hugging Harry. The werewolf then disappeared into the floo.

Harry started cuddling with the Cerberus and soon it was time for him to eat and down some more nutrient potions. Afterwards he drifted off to a deep sleep with the puppy curled up against his side.

_End Flashback_

~~~~~~[Break]~~~~~~

Harry left the Dungbeetle’s office feeling accomplished. He managed to get Dumbledore to consider helping the werewolves more than just a simple promise, and he managed to get both Remus and McGonagall against Dumbledore and on his side. That night Harry fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning the entire school was buzzing with excitement, everyone couldn’t wait to see the duel between the school’s best student and the idiot ginger.

Harry was up and ready to go at about 4:00 in the morning. He took out Nevilles remembrall and started casting his altered spells and charms on it. Within the hour he had it to the point where it'd give the person a hint as to what they were forgetting.

Afterwards he left to go talk to the school elves to see if there were any spells, charms, or wards that didn't belong on the third floor corridor. All that there was was a simple tracking charm that had already been broken by schools magic. He relayed this information to Hermione and the both of them started planning out a day to go snatch the stone. It was decided that the day after Halloween would be the best day for that since the troll fiasco would be happening on the day before.

Harry and Hermione went to classes as normal and at lunch they head down to the quidditch pitch instead of the Great Hall. Once they were there they had to wait for the weasel to get there, he took about ten minutes and had crumbs all over his robes. The entire school had come out to watch, even the professors had come out.

The two walked to the center and bowed to each other, they then took their preferred dueling positions and on the count of three started dueling. Ron shot off sparks and tried, and failed, to send an _expelliarmus_. Harry however sent off the _orbix jinx_ , _Petrificus Totalus_ and a transfiguration spell that turned him into a pig. Needless to say Harry won that duel and Ron was stuck in the ground as a pig, although he was already one.

For the next week all anyone could talk about was the duel. It took McGonagall several tries to transfigure Weasley back into a person, and even then he still had a pig snout. Then during breakfast one day a large package was dropped in front of Harry, he looked up and saw McGonagall wink at him from the Staff Table. Harry grabbed the package and the hands of Hermione and Draco, the latter tugging Neville along, and rushed out of the Great Hall with the package being levitated behind them.

Before they got into an abandoned classroom they were stopped by weasel, who's face was flushed in anger. The weasel seized the package and his face flushed a deeper shade of red, if that were even possible.

"That's a broom, you'll get in trouble for this. First years aren't allowed brooms. Though if you be my friend and not these idiot's friend then I won't tell." The weasel told Harry. Harry just laughed at him and cast a wandless _flipendo_ at the weasel and an _accio_ on the package. He then rushed into the abandoned classroom and brandished his wand to place privacy charms and wards on the room. He then laid the package down onto a table and unwrapped it, revealing a Nimbus 2000.

"Funny isn't it, it's Weasel's fault I'm on the team now. If he hadn't been trying to bully Nev then I wouldn't be on the team. Oh, Nev, I’ve cast the charms and spells on your remembrall. Now it’ll give you a hint, although it won’t tell you exactly what you forgot.” He then tossed said remembrall to Neville and the four were soon headed to their classes.

Later that day a bit before 7 o'clock Harry headed out to the Quidditch field to meet Oliver Wood as the letter had said to. Oliver still wasn't there so Harry mounted his broom and ew around the pitch. It was— _Exhilarating_. Harry loved being back on a broom, _his_ broom, he flew back and forth. Performed dozens of dives and he absolutely loved it. He loved the feeling of his robes flapping behind him, the feeling of the wind rushing through his hair as he dived. Oliver soon arrived and took out the balls to run a short introduction to quidditch, since Harry said he already knew about the sport. After the introduction Oliver took out a pouch filled with golf balls.

"Since it's dark, we'll be practicing with golf balls and not the snitch." Once the two had flown up into the air, Oliver started throwing the golf balls around as hard as he could. Harry caught them all, just like last time. Needless to say Oliver was impressed, in fact if the gleam in his eyes were anything to go by then he was in love with Harry's skill. "I can't wait to wipe the floor with the Slytherins this year!"

"Wow, so you’re just using me to beat the Slytherins. I feel so— loved." Harry exclaimed, but before he could say something else he was engulfed by Oliver's arms. He melted into the hug and made a noise of approval. It was all well and good until something poked him.

' _Oh_ , that's odd.' Was all Harry thought, before Wood realized his issue and Harry found himself standing alone awkwardly on the quidditch pitch. Harry decided to take this time at night to practice his powers over time. He managed to be able to reverse the effects of time, but making time go faster on objects proved to be plenty times more difficult. Afterwards he trekked up to Hogwarts, his mind wandered and he was now trying to figure out what to make of the situation with Wood. Once he was in the Gryffindor common room he walked up and gathered his things for him to shower.

Harry could hardly believe he was at Hogwarts for two months. What with trying to figure out why Wood reacted like that, even more situations like this cropped up during practices, and helping Hermione teach Draco in order to prepare for their little escapade. On top of those two he also had classes and quidditch practice and even Weasel to deal with. During Charms he was paired with Deamus Finnigan, he let the boy practice the charm as Harry had already been using it for seven years. He of course offered his help to the boy, Hermione on the other hand had to deal with the bloody ginger idiot behind them. Unlike the first time she just took to levitating her books, rather than bickering with Ron in it.

In a matter of minutes Professor Flitwick noticed that both Hermione and Harry had given up on performing the spell. So he placed a book on both of their desks with more advanced charms, he was surprised when they both started practicing the charms with ease.

Ron however was furious. These two know-it-alls had refused his friendship, _his_ friendship. And the professors were _helping_ them instead of reprimanding them for making a _**fool**_ out of him. The worst part? Every single house was ok with it, the Slytherins and the Gryffindors were intermingling and the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were as well. It was _infuriating_ that anyone would talk with those slimy snakes. Even Seamus and Dean were talking with the Slytherin, and they were supposed to be his friends!! Harry bloody Potter was _changing_ the school, and Ron hated it. No, he didn't hate it, he _despised_ it. He _loathed_ it. And he wanted it to _end_.

Once class was over and they were all heading out into the corridor he complained to everyone _very_ loudly.

"It's a wonder anyone's friends with them, bloody know-it-alls." He shouted into the hallway. All he got in response was being shoved and pushed away from everyone else. He realized that now he had just made himself the outsider, the entire school had their backs and here Ron was verbally attacking them. And so Ron ran away. He ended up in crying in the boys' restroom by the dungeons.

Ron wasn't seen again for the rest of day, and soon came the feast. Harry overheard some students talking about the annoying ginger crying in the boys' restroom, but he brushed it off seeing as he had caused the same to happen to Hermione.

"Harry, are we going to save him? Or should we just tell Percy that his brother’s crying in the boys' restroom by the dungeons?"

"He did go to save you in the first run. But that was only cause I dragged him along. Maybe if Nev or Draco want to." Harry answered her as he stared at the decorations of the Great Hall. It was as magnificent as the first time. Bats flew across the room, pumpkins floated around with candles in them, there were some new additions however. Such as spiders crawling around the tables, the ghosts even took to randomly popping up and scaring students. However no ghosts got close to the Gryffindors, most labeled it off as the Gryffindors being to courageous to bother with. But Harry and Hermione knew it had to do with Harry being a Necromancer.

The two were broken out of their musings when Quirrel ran into the Great Hall shouting about a Troll in the dungeons.

Nev ran up to them instantly and he said "Ron, he's crying in the boys' restroom. We've gotta save him. I know you hate him, but we'd be as bad as him if we left him there."

"Alright lets go, Hermione you get a prefect or a teacher. Preferably McGonagall, Snape, or Percy. Let's get going then." Harry and Neville rushed off into the corridors and soon found themselves outside of the boys' restroom, they heard sniffling through the door. They rushed in and shouted about a troll in the Dungeons, which was a stupid mistake. But a mistake nonetheless.

The troll having heard their shouts rushed into the bathroom and started swinging its bat. Nev and Harry were about to be crushed until Harry shot an _incarcerous_ at it. Instantly chains popped into existence and wrapped themselves around the troll. Harry shot a stunner in order to make it fall onto its back instead of onto the two students.

They grabbed Ron and rushed out of the restroom, coming face to face with Snape, McGonagall and Hermione. After letting go of the ginger they jumped Hermione and attacked her with a group hug. The professors smiled before McGonagall cast a _patronus_ and sent it on its way to tell the other professors that the troll was taken care of. Soon enough they were swarmed by the individual professors and the headmaster. Each trying to figure out what happened. After replaying what just happened the three Gryffindors left Ron to deal with it all and headed towards Gryffindor Common Room.

The three climbed into bed and two of them drifted off into the realm of dreams. Harry however took out a rock and asked Destiny to make the rock appear to be the Philosopher's Stone until the last day of July, when it would burst into red ashes. Once that was over with he placed the stone underneath his pillow and laid down to drift off to sleep.

~~~~~~[Break]~~~~~~

The next day Harry and Hermione met Draco at 5 in the morning, outside of the third-floor corridor. Peeves saw them but flew away screaming about the necromancer. It was lucky that they everyone had gotten used to Peeves screaming, else someone would’ve known about them sneaking around the school in the Forbidden corridors.

The three opened the door and saw Fluffy, the three-headed dog. Harry instantly jumped at the heads and started playing with them, whilst Draco and Hermione conjured some violins and enchanted them to play until they returned.

After the dogs had fallen asleep, Harry and Hogwarts took down any and all spells, charms, and wards that were placed to monitor the passage beyond the trapdoor. The three then opened the trapdoor and fell right into the Devil’s Snare. Harry conjured a white flame into his fist and set the snare ablaze, the three landed onto the ground with a soft thud.

“You two seem very prepared for these protections.” Draco said, failing to mask his curiosity.

‘Death, what can we tell him?’ Harry questioned, not knowing whether telling someone would cause some sort of mishap. He remembered a fourteen year old Hermione talking about how going back in time could completely destroy the future.

‘Don’t worry about all that bogus, Hermione was using a time turner. Very shitty devices. No, what happened with you was that we, the gods, completely erased the future timelines and realities. Meaning you’ve got nothing to worry about, other than trusting him with a secret.’ Death responded.

“We’re from the future, or more accurately from a future. Dumbledore proved to be an evil bastard who faked his own death, and so the gods sent me and Hermione back in order to do a redo. We trust you, which is why we’re telling you.” Harry informed Draco before walking through the door and into the room with the keys flying above them. Harry ran to a broom and climbed on it. He shot off from the ground and started weaving through the keys, once he spotted it he only focused in on it. Down below Hermione and Draco were busy stripping away the enchantments that were placed on the keys that made them fly around. All of the keys started falling one by one, until the old silver key with the crumpled light blue wings was left flying about. Harry snatched it out of the air and flew down to the ground. Once he landed on the ground beside the door he unlocked it with Hermione and Draco following behind.

In front of them lay a giant chess board, Harry reached his magic out and felt that they were transfigured to be alive.

“It’s possible to remove the transfiguration spell that’s been cast on them. But if I do it alone my core will be drained.”

“What if the three of us do it together. Me and Draco focusing our magic into you and you acting like a wand.” Hermione suggested.

“I think that’ll work. And since it’s three of us then none of our magical cores will be too drained.” Draco and Hermione both placed their hands on Harry’s shoulders and willed their magic to go into his core. They felt the magic go through their hands and into Harry.

Said boy buckled underneath the pressure that came with the extra magic, nonetheless he willed his magic to break the transfiguration of the chess pieces. There was a flash of reds and whites and greens and soon there chess pieces, but there was no magic surrounding them like before. The three walked through the chess pieces and once they were by the door they gave their magical cores time to recuperate.

The three opened the door and a huge stench flooded their senses. Once they adjusted to the smell (took a bit of charms and spells) they saw in front of them a troll bigger than the one they encountered just the day before. It took one glance at them and charged. Harry cast an _incarcerous_ and Draco and Hermione cast _Stupefy_. The troll fell to the ground with a ‘thud’, and the three rushed through the door. There was the same table with the same potions, Hermione read the riddle and grabbed the bottles. She handed the bottle to go forward to Harry and placed the bottle to go back into her bag. She then pulled out a potion bottle that they had brewed before over the weekend.

“What’s that?” Draco asked, as he hadn’t seen her hold that before.

“Oh, it’s the same potion that gets us forward, I brewed it with help from Death. You know, the gods are very helpful.” Hermione said before both her and Harry drank the potions and handed Draco a bottle of his own. Draco drank it and the three walked on into the flames and into the chamber with a pedestal in the middle.

There on the pedestal sat the Philosopher’s Stone. “Death, that’s the real stone right?” Harry inquired.

“Yes, it is. However, you three need to be quick. You’re all lucky classes are cancelled and everyone’s assumed that you’re wondering about the school. Hermione, you get the Portkey ready to activate, Draco you get ready to go with Hermione, and Harry you take the stone and replace it with the fake.” A gender-less voice, Death herself, called out.

Hermione and Draco got ready to leave and Harry grabbed the stone and replaced it with the fake. He then grabbed the Portkey and Hermione activated it. With a tug on their navel and the unpleasantries of portkeying the three soon landed in a clearing not too far from the school. They packed their things away and trudged up to the school entrance, where they were swarmed with students asking where they’d been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is starting up tomorrow and that’s a shîtstorm waiting to happen. At least it’s online and I won’t have to face any one in person. Also, this is the longest chapter to date. Tomarry will come up, probably in second year but that’s more flirting and befriending centric. For now enjoy some Harry and Oliver Wood stuff.


	5. W͙H͙A͙T͙ I͙ K͙N͙O͙W͙ N͙O͙W͙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations and the rest of the year.

The mountains around the school seemed to glow as the snow reflected the sunlight, and Harry watched as Hagrid went around the quidditch pitch to defrost the brooms. His first game was on Saturday and his nerves did not seem to want to calm down. Which was ridiculous, really. After all Harry had fought a Dark Lord, stole from the most heavily guarded bank in the world, and broke out of said bank while simultaneously stealing a dragon.

So Harry left the safeties of the castle and went for a run around the lake and throughout the Forbidden Forest. All this just to try and calm his nerves, and if that didn't work, well, he might end up too tired to care for it. At least, that was his plans. Up until he bumped into Oliver Wood, well more like tumbled into the bloke. Not a very smart idea, running down the stairs. The two tumbled for a bit, which resulted with Oliver up on top of Harry. Quite an awkward position to find oneself in.

Harry looked up to see just who he had tumbled into, but instantly regretted it when his eyes locked into those of Oliver's. Oliver's body easily covered Harry's tiny frame, and his breath tickled Harry's cheek. Harry could feel his blood rush to his cheeks, and he wanted nothing more than to be out of this specific situation.

"You alright there, Harry?" The bigger boy asked him. Harry instinctively propped himself up and felt his lips brush against the bigger boys'. As if broken from a trance Harry freaked and pushed away from the boy using the moment of shock to bolt from the area.

Well, at least Harry was no longer jumping with nerves. For Quidditch at least.

~~~~~~[Break]~~~~~~

Harry spent the rest of the day with Hermione, he hadn't told her what happened since he himself had not an idea of what had happened.

The two read through lots of different books and talked about the first run. They were currently in the RoR and soon their conversation drifted into plans for their future.

"Where exactly is Edward being kept?" She had asked him.

"He's staying in a cave in the Forbidden Forest, it's been charmed to stay the perfect temperature no matter the temperature outside of it. Of course, it's only until Remus finds us a place to stay. I've been thinking that I should try and free Sirius by getting him a trial. Only, I'll need an adult that has lots of political power to do it."

"Well, it's a good thing that we're friends with a certain blonde."

"D'you really think that Lucius Malfoy would get Sirius a trial?"

"I think it's worth a shot Harry. Draco's spoilt silly, you know he'll do anything for his pureblooded heir." Hermione said, she then took out a piece of parchment and a quill and inkwell. "Here, you write the letter to Draco explaining what it is you want done and be sure to write where he should go should he want to talk to us about it." And so Harry wrote a letter to Draco, it explained the situation with Sirius along with reasons why getting Sirius a trial would be beneficial to his father and the Malfoy name. He also wrote instructions on how to find the RoR in case he wanted to talk with Harry and Hermione.

He called for Hedwig and handed the letter to his beloved owl. She flew out of the room and disappeared in her usual burst of light and feathers. Not long after Draco walked into the room with Hedwig perched on his shoulders, he sat next to Hermione and looked at Harry.

"You know Hedwig isn't very inconspicuous."

"Yeah, I know. I was planning on asking Death about it but haven't got to. Anyways do you think your father would try and get my godfather a trial?"

"He will if I ask him for it. But I need something in return. Answers. I want to know why you're conversing with death, and why you seem to know how things are going to play out. That goes for both you and Hermione, none of you seemed even a little surprised by the protections on the stone. And then there's the fact that Hermione brewed the potions that we needed."

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you. But I want you to swear on your magic, you must swear to not tell a single soul what you know about us other than our names and our physical description." Draco nodded his head and took his wand out.

"I, Draco Malfoy, swear on my magic to never tell a single soul what I know about Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger other than their names and physical description without their permission. So mote it be." The room glowed sunflower yellow and the blondes magic crackled in the air.

"Alright, well me and Hermione are from the future. Or I suppose from a future. There's multiple futures and realities, but from what I understand all of them have been cleared away and now me and Hermione have the chance to fix everything. The future we came from was one where I let Dumbledore guide me onto the path of Voldemort's destruction. That would've been fine and all if Dumbledore hadn't tricked lied and manipulated me and everyone I care about. Me and Hermione call that the first run and this is the second run. It's why we seem to know what's going to happen without it happening. Only thing is, now that we're changing things the future is far from being set in stone. Which means, that what we know happens might not come to pass. Like how in the first run me and you, Draco, are rivals. In fact my best friend in the first run was Ron, but he's far too immature for me now."

"How were you able to go back in time? That should be impossible, and how were you able to destroy The Dark Lord?"

"Simple, the Gods and Goddesses of the realms decided to aid us. These Gods and Goddesses are Death, Time, and Destiny. They are quite nice, but Death seems to be the only one who even bothers to talk to me. Voldemort made horcruxes. Then Hermione, Ron, and I went on hunt to destroy them all. We did, and then we killed Voldemort. There was some other stuff that happened but that's unimportant at the moment." Harry answered.

"Just one question, what are Horcruxes?"

"Horcruxes are when a wizard or witch take their soul and tear it. They then place that soul into an object. It's basically a rip-off of necromancy. The only way that we found that could get rid of Horcruxes was by destroying them with Baskalisk venom." Hermione answered.

"Alright then, what exactly did Dumbledore do?"

"For starters he forced Harry, who was abused and neglected as a child, into a situation where he had to kill or be killed. Then he stole Harry's glory. Oh! And he faked his death at a time when Harry needed stability and support. He also got Harry to hate Slytherins during the first run by introducing him to Hagrid and Ron as the first 'nice' wizards." Hermione made finger quotes around the word nice, much to the joy of the two wizards.

"Yup, and that's only what I know. Not to mention the fact that he kept a prophesy a secret from me, a prophecy that directly fucked up my life. He also kept it a secret that I have Voldemort's soul in me and expected me to just kill myself for the greater good and all that crap."

"Don't forget that since you grew up with Voldemort's soul that his and your souls are now bonded!" Hermione singsonged oh so helpfully.

"You mean like soul mates?"

"Er, somewhat. Our souls are just wrapped together now, since his soul gave my soul some of its attributes and my soul gave his soul the ability to love. So when Voldemort joins up with the rest of his soul, he'll be back to Tom Riddle or slightly better than Tom Riddle if the part that's inside me is strong enough."

"How exactly would your soul join up with the rest of Voldemort? Didn't you say that the only way to get rid of the Horcruxes was to destroy them?"

"That's the only way we found in the first run, but this time we have Death and we aren't exactly following Dumbledore's plans."

There was a flash and the room was delved into darkness. Draco screamed, although if you asked he would swear on his life that he never screamed, and Hermione punched Draco's arm, which only made the blonde exclaim in pain. Harry squeaked ans reached for his wand, but he stopped when he saw the face of death staring right at him.

"There is a form of Necromancy that I have been developing just for this particular situation. If you are willing to learn it Harry, however, you will need to master your other powers and forms of Necromancy before you even attempt to learn it. For it is a dangerous power that can lead to the destruction of all you hold dear." The being announced to the room.

They then sat on the chair as if they had just stated the weather and not the end of Dumbledore's reign. Harry was practically vibrating in his seat in anticipation for this new power. "How long do you think it will take for Harry to master all that?"

"About six or five years. Harry should be ready to start getting rid of Horcruxes during the summer after sixth year. Of course, if he masters his control over the flow of time then he should be able to master his other abilities sooner. However, you'll want to start the Horcrux hunt either when Dumbles expects you to or at a time that arises the least suspicion. That way he won't be expecting you to bring Tom Riddle back."

"When we get rid of the Horcruxes, won't Tom Riddle die?" Hermione asked, Harry stared at her then at death. He opened his mouth to say something. But all that came out was a strangled noise.

"Well, that's only if Harry dies and vice versa. Their souls have been intertwined by the cosmos. There is a reason why no other living horcruxes have been created. They require a certain binding to occur. Harry's mother gave her life for him, and her love for her son bonded the two souls on that fateful night. So you see, they can only die if they were to be killed at the same time. Besides, Harry's the master of Death forever and always. He won't die as long as Death exists." Death had replied in what may have been a slightly comforting tone. They had tried to give off a comforting tone to Harry, who had started to tear up at the thought of Tom dying, but they failed to do so.

~~~~~~[Break]~~~~~~

Harry spent the next day or so coming up with ideas on how to snatch the horcruxes from under Dumble's nose. In the end he decided that the Diary and the Diadem would be the easiest to receive, since the Diary would be coming into Hogwarts next year and the Diadem was already there. The hardest horcruxes would be the ring and the locket, since Dumbles already knew where one was and the other was in the soon to be headquarters for the fried chickens.

On Saturday Harry rushed through breakfast and started flying around the outskirts of the school in order to avoid his nerves. When the time for the game approached he flew to the locker rooms and started changing.

'Might as well change whilst there's no one here' he thought. The presence of another boy, however, broke Harry from his reverie. The boy had a nice toned body, and Harry thanked quidditch for this. He belatedly realized that he was staring at Oliver Wood's naked body, and he'd been caught in the act so there wasn't any use acting.

"Oh hey, Harry! You must've had the same idea as I did. Getting ready before the others got here that is." Harry turned his view downwards and saw that Wood's surname certainly lived up to expectations.

And a blushing Harry quickly got changed and left as his other teammates walked in, leaving a smirking Oliver staring at the other boy as he left.

During the game Harry had caught the snitch in record timing and got to show off his skills on a broom. The other seeker had not a single chance of beating Harry, and all of Gryffindor broke out into ear splitting roars.

After the game Harry took a quick shower and tried to leave right after; however, he slipped and landed on his bum just as another boy walked in. This boy being Oliver Wood.

"You alright there, Harry? Can't have our star player hurting himself now can we?" Oliver smirked as he started undressing. Once he was undressed he helped Harry up and handed him his towel. It was safe to say that Harry was replaced by a tomato, and Oliver ruffled the tomato's hair before pressing a kiss to his lips. "Think of that as me returning the kiss earlier."

The rest of the year unfortunately passed by much like the first round. Most of it, however, was spent acting as if they had no clue about the philosophers stone nor of what lay behind the third floor corridor. Over Yule they left to the Malfoys' and attended the Yule gala that the Malfoys had hosted. Harry spent the time writing in the Diary that contained Tom Riddle's soul. The two flirted and got to know each other and Harry could not wait to go into the Diaty during second year. He tried to do so, but seeing as the Diary had not taken the power of another soul at the time, it turned out to be a failed attempt.

After Yule Ron chased the trio and they 'discovered' the Cerberus. After obliviating the red head of the Cerberus they freed it with the help of their own Cerberus, Edward. Edward transported the two through the barrier between worlds and across the river Styx.

Up until the end of the year things went normally, other than Quirrell mysteriously disappearing and Dumbledore throwing a hissyfit in the Great Hall. Nicolas Flammel was happy to receive the philosophers stone, after being scolded by Death and Life of course, and gifted Harry with the elixir of life. A little known secret of the Elixir was that once drinking a cupful of it, then the drinker would no longer require it. Of course, they'd die if they were killed in unnaturally (I.e. potions, poison, guns, you get the idea). The drinker would be dead for a couple of years and would then return, similar to a pheonix. Just without the ashes and flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I didn’t have much inspiration for the rest of the year and started procrastinating on this chapter. But I got it done and hopefully y’all like it. Also, as an explanation as to why colour of people’s magic is constantly mentioned, basically the brighter and more vibrant the colour of your magic in this world then the stronger you are. People with multi-coloured magic are rare and thought to be incredibly strong. People like Merlin, the founders and Tom have multi-colored magic. There’s other things that are associated with magical colour but thatll be covered later in History of Magic, during third or fourth year I believe.


End file.
